Destiny For The Dragons
by OneWingedAngel6547
Summary: The G-boys are hardcore mafia men, all is fine in the Mafia world until they meet some treacherous females. R&R! IT’S ANOTHER miracle I updated! CHPT 10 IS UP! Enjoy
1. Meet The Dragons

**A Note from the Author**: Please note that this has nothing to do with the storylines of either Gundam wing OR Sailor Moon. Forgive me for any out of character things. This fic is a result of too many late nights watching Mafia movies. This is an original piece I done because I was bored. Please be nice, this is my first Fic. Constructive criticism is welcome! PLEASE R&R!!!

***Disclaimer*** I do not own any of the characters stated in this fic. Each of the respected characters belongs to their owners. I do not claim any of the characters in my Fiction. I don't own GW, SM, Outlaw Star, Escaflowne, or X

Don't SUE!! Ok? Thanks ***hugs piece of Lint* **don't worry Chester they wont sue and take you away from me… ***giggles* **

I hope you Enjoy! 

****

Stars By The Dragons

**By: One Winged Angel 6547**

Chapter 1 

In a mansion far of the coast of Miami Beach rests a young boy. His age was barely legal yet he and his friends had own 3/5ths of the biggest and most fierce crime and drug ring on the planet. His mansion was bought with the money he mad selling drugs, illegal automobiles and gambling rings. His name was whispered and feared among the oldest crime lords. Wufei Chang, they knew it and knew it well. They also knew the names of his posse. Heero Yuy second hand man to the young gangster. Heero did knock up jobs, basically a bruiser. Trowa Barton he was in the guns and machine industry. When the boys head off into battle Trowa was called for the best gear and equipment. Duo Maxwell he enjoyed the finer things, he enjoyed the women. He had huge clubs, and strip joints all over the colony. Quatre Winner simple man, he enjoyed the company of money. He was the treasurer. 

Together the boys owned major parts of under ground life. All under the age of 22, they worked together as a team each working on there own thing.  With the ruthless Wufei at the top and with the help of his boys they continued to be on the top. They had their Rival Gang The Yasukai, but they never really bumped heads hard enough to have a full fledge gang war.  Wufei's Dragons had outside sources too, a clever man named Gene owned a couple of traditional oriental bars and clubs, working with gambling. Gene's protectors are a young pair of assassins Van and his brother Kamui for extra protection and for those under cover jobs. With all the support, planning and carefulness how can't The Dragons stay on top?

The morning was cool and the sun had just woken the gangster Wufei. He yawned and the mansion smelled of breakfast. He was defiantly hungry and had worked up an appetite due to last nights drink fest. He wasn't fazed much by the alcohol but felt like he was going to die of starvation. But tonight he was going to do it all again. From his master bedroom he walked down the carpeted slightly spiral staircase down to the main hall. The house was pure white and the sun made it look angelic beyond anything he had ever seen. He continued to walk down to the dining room. Where the 16-foot table stretched out. He sat at the head and waited for his breakfast. It came quickly and Wufei was pleased. The sexy maid dressed in a French maid outfit served up his favorite. Wufei had 2 eggs well done, sausage, and his imported Chinese Tea, which was a little taste of home for him. He ate rather quickly and left the table. 

He made it to his office and relaxed in his big genuine leather chair and lighted a smoke. He took a whiff, and then spun in his chair to on look the cinerary from his office window. Life was good Wufei thought. There was a shipment of his goods coming soon, nothing about his rival gangs. Work was going smooth. He had a party to attend to. He closed his eyes and took a puff of his smoke.  But his harmony was interrupted when his phone rang. He sighed and let his smoke burn out. He picked up the phone with firmness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Wufei asked into the phone then leaned back into his chair

"Yo Wufei What's up?" the other voice chimed 

"Ah Duo, been a long time…" Wufei smiled

"Ah yea it has, so how have you been…?" Duo asked sounding preoccupied but interested.

"Same old, Business is good. How about yourself? How are the girls?" Wufei asked sounding smug

"There fine taking care of me right now as we speak. Business is good my man…"

"Yeah…"

"Yo I called you for a reason. I heard you might attend that party to night "

"You mean Gene's Party? Yeah I'm going to make an appearance…" Wufei stated

"Well I'm going to be there too, I wanted to catch you there, because I have a hot little fresh one I just picked up. I kept her just for you. I want you to test her out… you know break her in…"

"You are giving me one of your old STD infected hoes Maxwell or a sultry little virgin?" He laughed

"Nah bitch, you know my girls are high quality… best in the country Maxwell's girls…" Duo responded playfully

"Yes I Know they better be motherfucker, I am a founder on your shit"

"You're a bitch, I haven't forgot you help me start my business. That's why we amigo's for life!"

"Yes Maxwell, So how is she? Your fresh one, my fucking balls are heavy haven't had good pussy in a long time…" Wufei stated eagerly.

"She is a real sexy one. Young and fresh. Had nothing but complements from customers. She is a high class girl good for you…" He smiled thinking about the match up. 

"Well I hope so the other girl was just a sex toy. This time I hope its what I asked for…" Wufei stated

"Yeah smart, had manners and all that bullshit. I still don't understand…if you just want to fuck her, why you need all that! I mean she isn't going to be talking much with your dick in her mouth…" Duo laughed

"Ha true, but these things turn me on Duo…" Wufei smiled to himself

"Yeah well we all have our fetishes and I won't talk about mine hahaha!" Duo chuckled

"Well have her dress in red tonight alright. I'll pick her up at the bar" 

"Sure… I'll catch you later man I have many things to do before Cinderella can attend the ball," he affirmed 

"Alright then Later" Wufei hung up the phone

After a moment Wufei found himself smiling. He was excited about this new girl Duo had for him. He had to admit the girls of Maxwell's house were pretty damn hot. He also had his manhood was itching with this new feeling he was getting excited. He hadn't been with a girl since his last girl met with an unfortunate accident when he found out she was slowly eating up his millions. That gold digging slut. She was also fucking with his main hitman. That was something unforgivable.  Instead of punishing his main man he punished her since he didn't force her to open her legs so she met with an unfortunate accident with the bottom of the ocean.

Wufei stretched and walked into his bedroom, which was right across the hall. He searched for something to put on for the party tonight. He was going to have fun tonight something he hadn't done in months. 

*End Chapter*

Well that's it for now. Hopefully if I get some reviews telling me that they like it I will continue on with my story.

If you like my story please Review. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic. 

Next Chapter Wufei gets to Gene's party. I'll introduce more characters in the next chapter! 

Well Take Care

*~*One Winged Angel6547*~*


	2. Gene's Party

Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate the kind words and the honesty. Thanks to you guys I was able to write Chapter 2 of Destiny for the Dragons. This is my first fic and reading the reviews gave me a reason to continue! *Sniffles*** Thanks! Enjoy! (Oh yeah for pairings please continue reading ok!? Thanks!) **

C'mon on Chester lets get this bad boy started! (Chester is my Lint Ball, I love him! LOL) 

***Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1***

Chapter2: Gene's Party 

The party at Gene's house was jumping. Everything that is needed for extreme party was present. The party had hot girls, hot music, celebrities of the gangster world and liquor. It was a hot, civilized party. The classical music played in the back round though. Gangsters from all over attended. They wore their hats, bling, bling and their women under their arms. The occasion was a white tux party. Every one dressed in pale colors. Gene's mansion was sparkling all over; lights and decorations adorned the walls and columns of the halls. Huge banquet tables filled the finest food from all over the world, then the bar with bartenders skilled at making many fine drinks. 

Among the crowds was Heero Yuy also known as the Winged Dragon. He waited by the far right wall by the bar; he waited for the arrival of his boss the Dragon of Flame. The other Dragons had arrived. Duo the Dragon of Destruction, sat the center table where all the food was. He was stuffing his face surrounded by all his hoes laughing and giggling when needed. Heero searched the room he noticed that Quatre the Earth Dragon and Trowa the Silent dragon were on the balcony with other gangsters discussing something that seemed to have all the men looking very serious. 

Heero yawned he hated these types of parties. He liked the more loud and wilder ones. These were just to dress up and flash whatever you had, women, money and accomplish bragging right and status within the mob world.  Heero's ultramarine eyes fell upon another pair of blue eyes. The large seductive eyes came from a blonde haired woman. She smiled at him from the arm of some unknown man. She had the tightest black dress and her hair placed up in small orbs. She batted her eyes then walked off with the man that held onto her waist. He stared at her nice form trying to compose himself. Immediately he stared at her soft pink lip lips shined with lip-gloss, he closed his eyes and saw those very lips clamped on his manhood. Her beautiful face, looking up at him from her knees. His eyes opened and he saw that she was staring at him to with a glint in her eye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Duo was approaching him. He turned to his left and looked into duo's face. He was smiling a tasteful grin. 

"Yo Buddy, I saw you staring at that girl. Hey do you like what you see?" Duo teased placing his arm around Heero.

"I do, I want her…"Heero stated

"Hey knowing you, you will…" Duo smiled turning his attention to the blonde haired that hadn't looked this way but now was laughing with some other couple. 

"She's pretty hot…Go for it Heero, remember though where here on business. We don't want to mess up our reputation. Always keep booty calls on the down low." Duo grinned and removed his arm from around Heero as the blonde haired girl walked towards them. Clearly making her object of desire clear. Duo smiled then patted Heero on the shoulder. Heero smirked and straightened his body and nodded to duo before he left. The blonde smiled and licked her lips; she placed her hands on her hips and spoke softly.

"I didn't intend to make your friend leave…" She began to smile. She gave clearly the expression that she lied

"No, he was just leaving anyway…" Heero responded speaking seductively. 

"I see, I've noticed you watching me… Do you like what you see?" The woman asked touching Heero's chest and playing around with a button.

"I do…I know the man of this house, would you like to go upstairs…uh?"

"Serenity…But my boyfriend calls me Serena." She smiled letting her eyelashes fall over her eyes then smiling, lips shining with lip-gloss.

Out on the balcony

Trowa was outside by himself. Quatre had left with some man that insisted that he should be introduced to a client of his. Trowa yawned the Berretta .16 he snuck into the party had been annoying him but he felt naked with out some kind of gun on him. He yawned into the spring time night's air. He leaned on the balcony it was late. He had just arrived at the party an hour ago and he was bored. Trowa picked up his wine glass that he had sat down beside him then sipped it. He had to find Gene; and tell him that his party this time had really sucked ass.

There was nothing to do, Trowa was extremely bored out of his mind but his outside appearance wouldn't have showed it. The night was still young and he hadn't found anything of interest. He sighed, and then noticed that the bosses white limo had just pulled up to the front of the mansion. He watched carefully as Wufei stepped out of the car with grace and smoothness. 

Wufei glanced towards the high balcony and recognized one of his men was looking down at him. He nodded, with that Trowa was gone. Wufei walked into the Mansion as if he owned it. The crowd of gangster's quieted slightly at his entrance. He smirked then walked past them un fazed. He met up with Gene whose grin showcased all of his dazzling white teeth. 

"So good to see you…Chang" Gene shake his handed then embraced the Asian gangster.

"Its good to see you as well gene…how have you been?" Wufei nodded to an on looking Trowa. Trowa nodded and left to his far right.

With that Gene led Wufei by the shoulders to exhibit his new home. 

Trowa walked hastily to find the others. The meeting was to start soon. He saw Quatre flirting with some woman with light blue hair. She seemed familiar to Trowa.  But he brushed it off when he neared Quatre. 

"Quatre…Its time…" Trowa stated simply walking past him to find Duo.

Quatre smiled to the girl with blue hair. She grinned and batted her eyes. 

"Well, Amy, was it?" He asked slyly

"Yes…"

"It was a pleasure…"

"As it was, dear Quatre… Please if you're ever in the neighborhood do stop by my business…you'll find me there... you might find a girl of interest there. Come quickly my girls go quickly. " She smiled seductively and pulled out a card out of her brassiere. She handed it to him and moved in for a goodnight's kiss. He slowly moved her hand up his chest and leaned in for a kiss. 

**************************

Trowa walked into the center hall with the buffet table and chandelier. He knew this is where he would find Duo. Duo was in the center table with his girls swarming him. He was relaxing and fed one of his brunette girls a strawberry. He walked behind him and whispered 

"The boss is here…" Trowa said simply

"Alright then…" He proceeds to leave while the blonde latched herself onto his arm. "Aww duo don't leave" she whined

"Don't worry baby, duo will be back and he would make it up to you…" He winked sexily, knowing that wink held a hidden sexual message she blushed. Duo caught up to Trowa who seemed to be lost. 

"Duo, don't your ever get tired of fucking those girls?" Trowa asked walking faster to seek out who he was looking for.

"Naw, it's a hobby…Plus the majority of the time its them wanting a piece of me, heh I guess I'm irresistible" Duo smiled

"Right, or their cock hungry hores…" Trowa grinned

"Hey, don't knock my hores alright! Anyway it might be that, but I'm a normal man, I will take the chance to have free pussy any day…" Duo picked up his pace.

"I don't blame you, but don't you ever get a need for something more? You understand right?" Trowa quicken his step then stopping again. He was searching…

"Something more than the sex? Heh, maybe…But I haven't had to meet that girl yet…I don't think she exist…" duo admitted

"Maybe, so you will continue to have this life of sex and women?" he picked up in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah, until it last. Hey I mean I have an important role with the Dragons! I'm not only the pimp, but I have mechanical skills. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be driving that Lexus G54LX. Plus that armored luxury limo the boss is driving. You know what I'm saying? Also chief information specialists, the next best, next to Quatre…Anyway, why the concern all of a sudden?" 

"No reason duo, I'm just worried about you…" Trowa stopped in his tracks. Duo nearly collided with him

" Ah, man thanks! Don't worry about me I'm fine" Duo smiled

"Very well then…where is Heero?" Trowa asked

 "Probably upstairs…with some blonde chick he met up with earlier." Duo shrugged

Trowa frustrated puffed out some air and continued towards the staircase.

*End Chapter 2*

I'm sorry I stopped right there but its late and I'm tired… Forgive me for the Boys Dragon names. If any body has an idea of what I should call them please tell me. I'll consider it then rename them. 

Please review! Because I would stop right here… I say, why continue with a story that no one will read? So if you like tell me ok! ^_^!!!!

Hopefully this chapter was good too! 

Goodnight everyone, Take Care

*~* One Winged Angel*~* 


	3. Strange Behavior

AuthorNote: Hello again everyone! I'm back with Chester! I'm so happy for the many reviews asking me to continue. THANKS EVERYONE! I will continue despite the flamers… *sigh*

Chester: Fuzzle! 

Onewingedangel: I'm hurrying Chester Geez…Well before the lint ball goes crazy! Here is chapter 3 of Destiny for the Dragons. Hope all of you enjoy!  

*Warning* Since I left  Heero and Serena leading upstairs in Chapter2, only the innocent minded wouldn't guess what THEIR about to do. *Blush* Hopefully this isn't extreme. 

HERE WE GO! 

*Chester dances*

*Crowd cheers*

CHAPTER 3: Strange Behavior 

Heero closed the door behind them. Heero looked into the eyes of serenity who sat on the bed, her tiny black dress riding up her legs, relieving her silky legs. She pushed her hair back and smirked. Heero proceed to walk towards her but he was stopped in his tracks. 

"Would you lock the door?" she asked standing up rubbing his face and breathing slowly. Her heart was racing deep with her body. Something about this man made her insides burn and her knees shaky. He was drop dead gorgeous. Everything that this Heero did from the walk he walked to the choice of words he used seemed as though he did out of perfection. The way he walked, the way his eyes focused on her body. He made her feel extremely sexy, like he was about to gobble her up. His eyes were the most dangerous, that stare, made her quiver. She felt as if she had an extreme case of lust. She watched him lock the door behind him. He turned around the advanced towards her.

Heero walked towards Serenity, she stood there looking extremely bothered. She met him half way. She stopped when she was inches away from his mouth. He didn't mind the invasion of space, because soon he would be all up in her space. He touched her arms, smooth, then slid down to her waist where they stayed. Serenity hands did slow circle motions on his chest, soon her hands where pulling of his Tux's jacket. His jacket came off, serenity smiled.  Heero moved in for a kiss, his lips met with hers and his lips tasted the favor of bubblegum lip gloss. In his mind he was dying of hysteria but soon it died down because the taste made the kiss more enjoying. 

       The small room was heating up fast and the rare passion admitting from them simmered the room into a toasty roast. Heero pulled his hands up to Serenity's breast he rubbed them powerfully. Serenity pulled her dress off quickly. The black dress feel to her ankles. Heero grinned, she looked even sexier in her underwear. Both worked on his clothes. Soon he was out of his pants. 

He pushed serenity gently to the bed, still kissing her lightly biting her neck, tiny little bites. She moaned into his ear that drove him crazy. He loved it when a girl was really enjoying it. He continued as she rubbed his back, every now and then pulling at his open shirt. 

Serenity found herself lost in the moment, in this feeling she was having. The excitement, the yearning, the passion. If she didn't know better she would've thought by the way they were working at each other they were newlyweds on there honeymoon. She had never experience these feelings before. She let another almost inaudible moan of satisfaction. The way he felt in-between her legs was unbelievable. She gripped him with her legs. She pressed her lower half to his and he was unbelievably hard, he made circles with his hips. His manhood swelling far out of his blue checkered boxers nestling into the crevice of her private place. Soon rocking began, more moaning and heavy breathing admitting from both.

"Wait, Wait…" Heero stopped

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked catching her breath

"My boss should be here soon, I don't have time…" he sounded as if he regretted saying those words

"Humm, I see" Serenity subconsciously found herself pouted. Deeply disappointed she sighed. But a memory stuck her and she cursed underneath her breathe.

"Well let me do a favor…"

"What?" Heero asked

Serenity slid of the bed seductively always keeping her eyes on his. She got to the floor than crawled to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs slightly parted. Heero got the point when Serenity grabbed his knees and pulled them apart. Heero couldn't contain himself he was so fucking horny, he didn't know what was problem but this woman was so irresistible to him. He wanted her so bad but at this moment time was his worst enemy. He sat on edge of the bed with his legs spread and his manhood standing upright. Serenity was on her knees. She hadn't begun sucking on his manhood yet. Heero loved her eyes they were so beautiful, wide and blue. She looked into his eyes. Heero glanced into hers. He grinned and rubbed his swollen penis. She grinned evilly waiting, teasing him.  She kissed his lips and stood up, knocking him over onto the bed. She fiercely kissed him shoving her tongue down his throat. She braced his hips with her legs and he felt the warmth of her private place on his stomach as she rubbed herself on him. She continued to kiss him; fiercely pushing her tongue in his mouth trying to gain entry past hi teeth. It works soon they were devouring each other, kissing and loving every minute of it. She became a bit rough, then suddenly her tongue went to far down into his throat that he began to cough. Heero got upset and pushed her off.. 

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" He raised a brow

"Um, well I got carried away…" she grinned innocently and crawled back towards him looking at the wall towards the clock.

"I should leave soon before Burtis comes looking for me, I want no trouble…" She was now face to face with Heero's swelling penis.

"So make it quick…if you must" He said in a manner of lust. 

Without any hesitation she took his manhood into her mouth quickly, but slowed as she spun her tongue around his tip. He felt ecstasy, pure ecstasy. He loved the way it felt. He hadn't had a blow job for months and Heero felt it was well deserve the wait. He laid back and closed his eyes savoring the moment. She continued to take him in her mouth, lick then suck, in and out of her small mouth. She devoured him as if he was her favorite course. The pleasure over took him and the body went numb. Soon everything went black. 

Moments later outside

Trowa rushed along with Duo down the hall leading into the master bedroom. They stopped when they heard a door open then close. He glanced down the hall. They saw a woman stepping out of the room attending her dress. She paused in front of the door and fixed her makeup. Duo whispered to Trowa who seemed interested in the girl adjusting her tiny black dress.  "Hey Trowa that's the girl Heero was with earlier, if she is here Heero should be in the room." 

"Yeah…maybe"

Trowa marched up to the woman firmly.  He patted her shoulder gently but the woman seemed to be paranoid she jumped shortly to the side and looked up into the eyes of Trowa.

       "Excuse me, I have it you were with someone up here?" Trowa stated firmed grilling the young woman with heat admitting from his eyes. Duo walked up behind Trowa and grinned seductively.

       "Were you sent by Burtis?" She asked almost apprehensively.

       "No, I heard you were with one of my men?" Trowa glared at her

       "Hmm… who are you?" She asked eying him awkwardly

       "Look you cheap Slut! Where is Heero? Do not lie to me so help me!" Trowa was frustrated with her questions the boss will be upset if they where late to the meeting. The young woman's eyes lighted up in fear and irritation.      

       "Listen, how dare you speak to me like that! I'll have your balls for that..." she pushed past him and sash swayed away down the stairs.

       "Trowa don't let her get to you, lets just find Heero… Hores like that I don't mess with, they think they are worth a million dollars and can't even fake an orgasm" Duo grunted

       "Yeah your women know a lot about faking it huh…" Trowa taunted and pressed his hand on the door pushed it open. Before Duo could find a smart-ass response, he noticed Heero was standing at the door. He looked like shit. His suit was wrinkled, his shirt out of his pants. His haired ruffed. He looked like he was high. His eyes didn't focus immediately and his mouth kind of hung open. He held his coat in his hand, and he stumbled out of the door.

       "What the fuck happened to you Heero?" Trowa asked staring amazed that the Heero of all people looked the way he did. 

       "Damn, she fucked the shit out of you huh…Maybe I should add her to Maxwell's play mates. I can make good money" Duo chuckled. Heero smiled dumbly and nearly feel over. 

       "God Damn Heero, You alright?" Duo declared putting Heero's arm around his neck and helped Heero regain his balance. 

       "Hum…" He smelt his breath it reeked with liquor. "He is drunk…c'mon we have to get back to the boss…lets fix him up. We must hurry" Trowa added

~*~*~*~*

A delicate blonde walked down the staircase to the front of the large mansion. She walked hastily passed all the visitors inside the house. She was late, so she picked up the pace. She had to meet her boyfriend in front of the mansion. He would be furious if she was late. 

She made it 10 minutes late. She gulped and proceeded to the outside. She saw him standing with her friend tapping his foot furiously. She was so nervous. She took out a mirror from her purse and checked herself quickly before he turned. She looked like a mess. Her hair was all out of place and her lipstick was smeared a bit. She wiped it off. She saw him turn and she pushed the mirror into her bag. She did her best to smile but the fear was written all over it. 

"Serena! Where the fuck have you been? You know how I told you, how I HATE to be kept waiting!" a tall slender man with black hair and brown eyes stated as he approached her. He wore his white tux as was needed by party regulations. His tux's jacket was open so it flapped in the wind as he walked up to her angrily.

"Darien! Leave her alone!" a woman with light blue hair exclaimed.  

"Mind your own business Amy! Before you get hurt" Darien made the words slow and clear. He gritted his teeth towards her. He redirected his attention to Serena. Her blue eyes were wide; she gripped onto her purse tightly. 

"Darien, clam down alright. I was out doing what you asked me to do…" She looked into his fiery eyes. 

"You bitch! Why do you lie to me?" Darien enraged laid a cold hand to her face. The small blonde was overpowered and was knocked back. Her face was bright red where he slapped her. 

"Darien!" Amy ran to her friend and touched her face. Serena winced. Darien began to walk towards them. Amy stood.

"Amy, Don't! " Serena tried to pull her blue haired friend away from Darien's path of destruction. Amy didn't budge. She stood erect and looked Darien in the eye. 

"I won't stand to see you mistreat my friend. This treatment must stop Darien! I could care less who the hell you are! That doesn't give you the right to lay your hand on your girlfriend! This girl loves you! And you treat her like shit, how dare you!?" 

"How dare me? Pu-lease Amy! How dare you stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" he grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Get the hell off me!" Amy broke free and pushed him off her. Darien freaked and raised his hand. 

"Darien stop, leave her alone please!" Serena was almost in tears. Face still red from the slap Darien gave her. Darien lowered his hand and growled at Amy. He turned and jumped inside his limo. "Serena lets get going alright! Hurry!" Darien yelled

"Amy aren't you coming?" Serena pleaded 

"No, I can't put up with his shit anymore. I feel bad for you serenity. I wish you would leave his sorry ass." Amy whispered

"Amy…we've been through this before. He is only like this when he drunk ok…" 

"So you mean to tell me he drunks everyday." Amy stated sounding disgusted

"Amy please…"

"I'm just looking after you serenity. Anyway try to stop by the casino. We need to talk… its about Rei…" 

"Serena!" 

"I should be going goodnight Amy." Serena hurried to the limo and got in moments later it took off. Amy was left by herself. The wind picked up and blew cold. She shook her head still thinking of Serena. She walked towards the parking lot where her blue mustang waited for her. 

"Miss Amy are you alright?" a man called to her

Amy turned and faced the mystery man. She smirked a bit. "I'm fine Burtis, I'm going to go home now. I'm tired"

"I see, would you like some company? " the man grinned

"No thanks Burtis take care alright. You should go home, get some rest"

"I see. Well ok. Thanks goodnight miss Amy." The man quickly walked of in the direction of his car. 

With that Amy got in her car and drove that long stretch of road alone. Images of her home filled her mind. She was going to have a hot long bath when she got home. 

**Meanwhile in Darien's limo**

****

All was silent in the limo. Darien was sitting tapping his finger on the armrest, while Serena attended to her red face. He gritted his teeth and mumbled. Serena had become angry for the way Darien acted back at Gene's home. She frowned then put her makeup kit away in her purse. She then crossed her arms then stared out of the window. 

"Why do you embarrass me Darien" she spoke softly.

"Look! DON'T start"

"Look Darien do not scream at me now! We aren't around people now so you don't have to go and put on big macho man stunt alright" Serena continued to speak softly. She hadn't looked at him when she spoke, but continued to gaze outside. 

"How dare you Serenity! You say I embarrass you! How do you think I feel when people come up to me then tell me you went upstairs with some guy you met? YOU are my woman!"

"It wasn't some guy it was the winged dragon…" she grinned. She remembers how she almost had him. He was the most attractive man she had ever met. She wished she was with him in his car, instead of here with Mr. Short temper. 

"The winged dragon? You found him?" Darien suddenly became interested 

"Yes, like I said I was doing what you asked me too, and so are my girls. I haven't heard from Rei in days…" Serena pouted 

"Good so the winged dragon is dead!?" Darien laughed, "Ha, this is great so now I only have 4 more to take care of"

"No, he is alive…" Serena smirked a little

"What how?"

"You see when I shoved the capsule down his throat… I don't think it dissolved properly" 

"Ugh,"

"He had been drinking so something in the liquor must have countered the poison" Serena began thinking about it

"I can't believe this… That can't not be true! Are you sure you gave him the capsule?"

"Yes Darien Jesus! I engaged in a kiss and pushed it down…" 

"What!"

"Yes, what a nice kiss it was…" she whispered remembering how passionate he had kissed her. She was getting bothered just thinking about it.

"Damn it Serena your useless.." Darien became frustrated

"What the hell you want me to do? Didn't Johnny tell you that the capsule would dissolve in about 30 minutes? I held it for about 27 in the back of my throat; do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was? Also the growing fears that It might dissolve in me? I did what would have been done. I gave it to him its not my fault something went wrong!" 

"Listen don't get loud with me! Because I'll knock those pretty little teeth out your mouth." Darien grumbled. The limo stopped and he stepped out the car. He walked into the house leaving Serena in the car. 

"Jasper, can you please drop me off at the casino?" Serena asked the driver

"Sure madam"

Soon the car was on its way to the casino. 

*End of Chapter 3*

Ugh this chapter took me forever to get right… Yes, Yes Darien is the evil B**** in my story. Heh I never liked him anyway, I always envisioned him treating Serena like that. I'm glad how Serena came out in this chapter she came out stronger than I planned but I'm glad. Also Amy in this Chapter! I love Amy; she finally sticks up for herself. What is up with the plotting of Heero's Death? You just have to keep reading ok!? So look out for more chapters ok! Thanks in advance!!!! ^_^

I've working extremely hard trying to make my story good for you guys so hopefully it was good enough! So how was it?

Please Review ok *sad pleading eyes* ok? it makes me really happy ^_^ and Chester too. 

Next Chapter will be up soon look for it! 

Up Next Chapter 4: The Meeting

Take care Everyone

*~*One Winged Angel6547*~*


	4. Conference Room Confrontation

Author Note: Hello again! I'm sorry it took me a while to update. It's just because I've had a rough week. My computer monitor died. So I was screwed I just recently purchased a new one. Ugh now I'm $129 in the hole. I've been also stressing a lot lately. Trying to spend time with friends and my boyfriend, since everyone is going on vacation except me!! But the good news that I'm here working on my story for you guys. Thanks to all of my readers for the reviews, I've just read them (now).  

I want to apologize to one of my readers for making myself unclear. 

To: OOC Person

You have no need to apologize to me. You weren't the group of people I was talking about. I had readers actually e-mail me and flame me at my inbox. I didn't' find your review to be a flame. I appreciated your honesty and the fact that you expressed your opinion! Thanks!

With that matter all cleared up, I give you Chapter 4 of Destiny for the Dragons. 

Please enjoy!

****

**CHAPTER 4: Conference Room Confrontation**

**The Conference Room**

Wufei sat at a huge mahogany table and tapped fiercely at his wine glass as he scowled at the empty chairs. His boys were supposed to be here over a half an hour ago. Heero, Trowa and Duo were late. Wufei glance around the room. He took notice that Quatre was punching in some numbers on his cell phone. It was obvious Quatre was also in shock that the others were late. 

Wufei turned to Gene who seemed equally as impatient. He was talking to his guards who were whispering something to each other. 

Kamui, Gene's youngest guard was drifting while he stared outside the window. Van, The older brother of Kamui stood on Gene's left talking to Mel. Mel was Gene's fiancé. She was beautiful, quiet but something about her was surrounded by secrecy. 

Wufei sighed then stood up straight and fixed his collar.

"Gene please we should start, I have no intension to continue to wait all night…" Wufei stated "My men will not have me wait this long if it wasn't of importance. We will start the meeting now." Wufei ended sitting back against leather chair. 

He looked into the face of Quatre who seemed as shocked as he was that they still haven't showed up. Wufei gave Quatre one of those 'You will tell me everything you know' looks. Quatre frowned then looked to his left to the empty seats. Gene had his guards sit next to him at the head of the table. They seemed relaxed and Mel applied her nail polish at the end of the table. 

          "Very well, this meeting is to inform you that there are some new big shots wondering on our territory starting trouble. They've been flaunting huge lump sums of dough all over my casino. Most of the money recovered from there hotel room was said to be counterfeit. With that said they must be raising Gang Lords…"

"The Yusukai?" Quatre asked

"I'm not sure. They have attitudes that show that they have a huge group. Insiders tell me that they are ruthless, even more deadly than the Yusukai. They appeared in the casino a couple of weeks ago, not liking the rules of conduct they trashed the joint. A man named Anderson was said to be some how linked to the group"

"What do we want with this man?" Wufei asked

"This man seems to be linked with the Gang. He knows value information. He seems to be working for the new mafia lord. Plus I've heard that he has been snooping around our headquarters. My sources told me that the leader of the group owns a huge casino up east. It is said that he bought up Daniel's and Tony's share of the Dragon Ring. The leader became leader because he murdered the former leader. The leader has thousands of rebel groups and small business helping him in his quest for domination of the Dragon Ring"

"What!? Both shares? Why the Fuck is Tony and Daniel selling there shares, to an outsider?" Wufei felt his voice beginning to rise

"Are you sure that he wants domination of the Dragon Ring" Quatre asked 

"I'm positive; I mean why would they go after D and T shares of the ring?" Gene questioned

"There both fucking dead men walking!" Wufei grunted "This man Anderson, we have to find out if he has a price." Wufei stated picking up his cell phone.

"What do you want to do boss?" Quatre question

"I'm not sure, all I know is as I stated before, the key here is that Anderson man. He holds the information we need. He would answer some questions that I have, on why this outsider is barging in on my ring." Wufei ended by closing his cell

"If he wanted in he should've done the necessary action that was needed" Quatre affirmed

"This man seems to be a stool pigeon maybe if…

"We rub his feathers right we might get some where…" The door from outside opened. Trowa walked in with Duo holding Heero up. Wufei stood up at the sight of Heero.

"What the fucked happened to you?" Wufei stated angrily

"Sorry boss, Heero was missing… we found him in the master room. He was with a prostitute." 

"Hum, I thought it was serious…" Gene stated 

"Ugh, this isn't like Heero… It doesn't matter now. Set him down and listen…" Wufei sat back down his nerves settles. Duo set Heero down and sat so did Trowa. 

"Back to the issue at hand…We might can get a hold of this guy we might be able to get some information on this new gang. So we can…"

"Gene leave it at that. Nothing of much importance has happened." Wufei stated and began to get up. 

"What do you mean? I'm telling you a new rival is out and might think about taking you out and nothing of importance has happened are you deaf? Have you heard nothing of what had been said?" Gene stated slamming his fist into his solid table

"Easy, Yes I have heard everything you've stated. But the matter at hand is that we know nothing about this man. Some minor facts and that's it. So far we are at a disadvantage. We need to try to see if we can get a hand on this Anderson person. Maybe with his information we will get somewhere." 

"Chang! I can't believe you; this man already has too much over us. He already has a little less than half of the Dragon ring! If he is power hungry he wouldn't stop there, he would come after my share and yours! We know nothing and if we don't act we will never have enough to come out on top." 

"Gene, this man more than likely wants our share of the ring. He can come and try to claim it. I would not hesitate to fucking kill that motherfucking cocksucker. I would make him my bitch; have that asshole doing my laundry as if he was some weak woman!" Wufei stood "You don't fuck with Chang Wufei, and if wants a piece of me than let him come and get some" 

"I don't understand Chang, why do you want to wait? Until something drastic happens?" Gene asked frustrated

"Look if you feel its something to get carried away for then by all means go ahead and investigate. I mean a bunch of wannabe mobsters looses at video poker then throws a tantrum. So what this man owns a casino I have 7, each racking in the big money. So far I rank this as minor threat. Just ride it out. This man might just be another ally, just working his way to the top. C'mon I've seen it a thousand times before. How many people have you fucked over to get where you are now? He just bought 2 shares of the Dragon Ring. That doesn't compares to anything we've got. It would take him awhile to get were we are. If he is serious maybe less time, but by that time we would've caught his ass, then take him out. I'm sorry about your casino, if need be I'll write you a check for the damages…" Wufei smirked slightly and nodded his head to the boys. Trowa, Quatre and Duo stood up.

"Wufei its not that, c'mon be practical…a fast rising gang like this will only need one time of underestimation" 

"Ah, Gene…" Wufei gave a hearty laugh and placed his hangs on Gene's shoulders "I am being practical. Look at this your men are fine; the hores are too, the dope is well also. What more can we ask for…" 

"You're being stupid Chang…Your father wouldn't have waited…" Gene didn't finish that sentence. Wufei quickly drew his pistol, then slapped him with it. Gene's face drew back from the impact. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.  Wufei held his customized pistol. He didn't hesitate to point it in gene's face. Gene tensed up as he stared down the barrel of Wufei's gun. Wufei drawing his gun triggered Gene's bodyguard to draw there guns as well. Duo, Trowa and Quatre did the same. Each pointed at one or the other in a classic showdown. Wufei was breathing hard and he gritted his teeth hard in his mouth. 

"You mother fucker! I wouldn't hesitate you kill you! Don't EVER compare me to my father, ever again or I'll have your dead corpse hanging from my ceiling as a new chandelier. Don't forget your place Gene! I've been in this business for 6 years; I know what would be the right choice in this matter. Remember I m the leader of the ring, I'm the bitch that's running this show. Do what you want, but I won't put my men in any unnecessary danger. I appreciate the concern but have you heard the sly eagle doesn't kill at whim." Wufei asked fuming. He pointed the gun harder into Gene's temple. 

"No…I haven't…heard that…"

"Well now you know… Don't ever compare me to my father or tell me how to run my ring alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" 

"Don't ever forget I treat you as my friend because you are a trusted ally. But don't forget you are not my friend. You see those 4 men back there my friends, I love them as if they were family! I wouldn't falter to kill either of them if they fucked me over… I would kill you with out thinking twice or losing sleep. Blow your fucking brains out and your balls for fun… remember that Gene. Now tell your men to back off. I will do the same…" Wufei stated losing the grip of his gun, letting the blood in his hand circulate.

"Van, Kamui, Mel…it's alright me and Chang just had a misunderstanding. At ease…" Gene tried to smile, he was actually scared. This 22-year-old punk had him almost shitting on himself. Gene was clearly older than him and had more experience in the business but this boy was wiser than Gene thought. He respected his thinking and let it go.  Wufei released him and Gene stood fixing his clothes. Everyone put there guns away and the room was quiet except for the soft sleeping sounds coming from Heero.

"Look, Gene…My bad alright if you investigate let me know what's up alright."

          "It's alright, I was out of hand anyway had too much tequila" he chucked 

          "Let's shake on it then…" Wufei extended his hand, Trowa held his hand close to his gun, so did duo just in case he tried something funny. The two shook hands, and laughed it off.

          "Well Chang go outside and enjoy my party. I'll fax you anything if something comes up."

          "Very well… Goodnight to you Gene…" 

          "You too Chang…"

Outside in the Grand Hall

Duo walked slowly behind Wufei and Trowa, Quatre helped him get Heero walking. Duo stopped shortly after they exited the grand hall.

          "Yo Boss, you still have to meet the girl you ordered…" Duo smiled

          "Oh, I almost forgot." Wufei grinned. He observed Heero and his state. Wufei added "Quatre and Trowa watch over him…at 2am we met at the entrance. Duo you introduce me to this little number you've been talking about..." Wufei grinned and followed Duo into the dancing hall. Trowa and Quatre did what they were told and headed in the way towards the stairs.  

*End of Chapter 4*

How was it? Did everyone like it? Please Review ok! Thank you so much for reading!

Next Up: Chapter 5: The Lady in Red (Wufei meets Duo's mystery girl)

Take care,

*~*OneWingedAngel6547*~*


	5. Lady In Red

Author's Note: Hello to everyone! Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long! I've just been so busy…But don't fret I'm here now… *Just kidding* 

Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter! 

Chester: "FUZZLE! Grrg Fuzz!!"

Me: Jeez Chester! You more excited than me! Well let me stop stalling before the lint gets violent!!

Enjoy Everyone!!

Chapter 5: The Lady in Red In The Dancing Hall 

Wufei followed Duo into the dancing hall. The party seemed to just be starting up. The mobsters seemed to have lost all that dignity they had when they entered the party. The drunken mobsters were cursing, shouting and making a fool of themselves acting imprudent. 

Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was there true self, coming out from within. It was the truth behind those frumpy masks that they wore. Before Duo went about his own business he instructed Wufei to head to the bar.

_"To the bar! Then you would find your date sitting at the counter in a red dress. I had her dress in her favorite color. Go! Find her…See you later boss!"_ Duo said to him before he left. Now Wufei was near the bar, looking pretty clueless.

Wufei did as he was told anyway. He casually strolled up to the bar.  He observed the people that sat at the bar. To his right a couple of plump mobsters drunk away their common sense. They giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls, talking about something Wufei didn't take interest in. 

Straight ahead Wufei noticed a solitary woman sitting by herself. To his surprise it was a raven-haired woman in a silky red dress. She was absolutely stunning, the most extravagant creature he had laid his eyes upon. The woman sat on a stool stirring a small wine glass full of what he believed to be soda. Her rich black hair was long and some was rested on her shoulder. She had her hair up in two crimson red flowers. She wore all red, everything from her hair accessory to her nail polish. She stood out among the pale colors of white and beige. Wufei stood simply breathless.

Wufei slamming back to reality then cleared his throat. He took a long stride over to her position. To be close to her he would have to go past her, to her left where an empty stool was. It didn't matter this would give him a chance to check her out from the rear view. Wufei brushed past her slowly taking in the richness of her scent he recognized that smell. Only the finest of women wore such an expensive perfume.  He sat in the stool beside her and ordered the finest of champagne. Wufei tried his hardest not to attract her attention just yet. He needed to make that smooth entrance. He instructed a manservant of Gene's home to take it up to the master bedroom. The manservant did what he was asked. Wufei turned to her she was more stunning up close. He gave her his slyest grin he could muster up and spoke 

"Hello, My name is Wufei Chang. I'm here to escort you for the rest of the evening"

The woman responded leisurely then smiled "Hi, My name is Rei" 

Rei had stopped messing with her drink to turn completely to him. She smiled the glistening red lipstick shining against her full lips. She gazed into his face then smiled as if she was grinning his approval of attractiveness. Rei gave Wufei a sneak peak of what she was working with as she crossed her legs slowly, gently crossing one over the other. Wufei lost all his sense by then and did nothing but smirk. He kept his eyes on her legs. In his head he asked the question _'are her legs as silky and smooth as that looked'._ Wufei's eyes ran up her legs. He outlined her body with his eyes. He came to a stop when her eyes intertwined with his. Rei was also outlining him with her eyes. Rei ran him over with her eyes, carefully tracing every one of his facial features.

_'He is defiantly attractive…_'Rei thought eyeing him all over. _'But I must keep my guard up, these mobsters are crazy…Might as well get this over with…'_

Rei observed his every move carefully she was studying him. 

Rei took a slow inhale moved her hair from her shoulders then leaned over to him and whispered into his ear "Maxwell told me all about you…I'll have you satisfied and begging for more" she kissed his ear then slid her hand into his lap…it ran slowly down to his…

"Whoa easy, Miss Rei…" He grabbed her hand and placed it on the counter. He grinned and raised a brow her sexuality was very interesting to him, how can she look so innocent then after 3 minutes after meeting him she is reaching into his lap to put his manhood into a headlock. He took her hand into his and gestured for her to follow him. "I have a room upstairs waiting for us if you would like to have some privacy." Wufei pointed to the stairs. Rei just nodded grabbed her purse and soon they were upstairs in the bedroom. 

Wufei opened the door to the Master bedroom. It was quiet in the bedroom, empty and warm. Wufei closed the door behind them. Rei sat on the bed and took of her shoes. The bedroom was enormous. It was dim lighted by the moonlight that shone in from the balcony doors. The moonlight bounced of the wall mirrors and glass objects in the room to give the room that it was light by hundred of small candles. 

In the far left corner of the room by the balcony doors was a small tin with the champagne sticking out. 

Wufei served the champagne to himself and Rei. She took it from him slowly but after awhile of curiously watching the bubbles she took a couple of sips. He smiled and sat himself in a lounge chair across from her. He observed her as he took some sips of his champagne. 

"Hmm that was delicious…" Rei whispered as she sat the glass on a near by stand.

"I order only the finest of champagne…" Wufei stated taking a long sip from his glass.

"When do you want me to start?" Rei asked a bit firmly

"Start…Oh!?" He smiled "When ever you feel comfortable…"He leaned back against the lounge chair

"I see. How about I ask you something's first, you know for I can get to know you a little better?" She asked

"Why not? Ask away" He set his glass on side table near him then cross his arms casually. 

"How about you tell me about yourself?" Rei smiled

"? What's there to know? Hmm very well... Assuming you know my name I will start by saying I'm the only son of a famous Mafia lord only known as Chang. My mother was a hoar and done nothing for me. Lets see I inherited my father's business by his death. I've been in this business since I was 16, which makes it 7 years. I've known my dragons for 8 years…"

"Your Dragons…" Rei blurted out

"Heh yes my loyal dragons. They are my only friends I have…" Wufei smirk

"Oh I get it you mean your members of your ring…" 

"Yes you can say that…"

"Can you tell me about them…Rei paused

"You are nosey aren't you?" He raised a brow

"I…just well…I'm sorry…"

"Ha ha, don't be its fine. I like the fact that I have someone intellectual to take to. Everyone I deal with is an imbecile. You want to know about my clan?"

"Yes… "

"Lets see there's Winner. He is great with information. Barton is well a machine and gadget guru. Heero, my main hit man. He is the bruiser as you say he is the deadliest of my group. And lastly Maxwell he is well a ladies man, he is very loyal to me as the others. Maxwell is also a mixture between Barton and Winner…"

"Hmm I see…you have an excellent posse"

"Thank you…"

"So what else…" Rei blurted out again

"Hmm…tell me about yourself…"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Go on…" Wufei sat up looking interested

"Um nothing much to say…I had a grandfather as the only guardian figure in my life but he past away and I was forced into this business to pay for a family debt. Unable to pay, a friend of mine told me to work for him and he would pay my debt for me…so here I am…"

"Sad, how long have you been doing this?" 

"I've been in this service for about a couple of years now. I just because recently agreed to be intimate with customers" Rei trailed off

"Would I be your first…?"

"Yes…Customer…" 

"I see…"

There was some silence that poured into the room. Wufei off thinking about something while Rei battled her thoughts. Something weird was happening to her. She shrugged it off then glanced over to Wufei. He was quiet looking over into the sky from the chair he sat. 

"We should get this over with…I have 2 days to be with you and accomplish what I'm here for…" Rei stood

"Excuse me?" Wufei found what she said to be extremely rude.

"I mean the conversation is great but I should get what I plan to do accomplished.

Wufei enraged by this sudden act of disrespect stood. He took a few steps towards her then stopped when he was in arms reach of her. 

"And that would be?" wufei's voiced tightened

"To do my mission!" 

"Mission?" Wufei asked

"Oh, mission…I mean job. A mission can be a job to you know," she stammered a bit

"Yes that is true. So what is your mission to sleep with me? So you can get your pay?" Wufei was now heating up very quickly as her words rolled off her tongue.

"Yes, it is! I will do what I need to get this over with!" Rei sneered

"I was wrong at about you, you are a short tempered, good for nothing hoar. I try to treat you with some class and dignity. But look what I get! I knew it I should've never treated a hoar with some respect! I'm done with you now, leave…" Wufei narrowed his eyes

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Rei angered raised her hand and slapped him square in the face. Wufei's face jolted to the left from the impact. Rei still angered not realizing what she had done stood still breathing heavily. Soon she wasn't blinded by the anger and realized what she had done she saw his face turn slowly back to the right till he was face to face with her. Wufei's eyes narrowed and focused on her. He gritted his teeth. 

Wufei was angered; by the disrespect she showed him when he has treated her with nothing but respect. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Rei frightened by the speed of which he executed his move left her a bit shaken. Wufei grabbed a hold of her wrist and her face; he squeezed both of them tightly while he talked slowly and clearly to her fear stricken face. 

"I dare I? How dare you treat me with such disrespect?" He grasps her face tighter. He was in her face shouting at her gritting his teeth "Do you know who I am woman? I am Wufei Chang the Dragon of Flame! I run the Dragon ring! I could've had your precious little ass a long time ago; I could've used your ass and be done with you! You think anybody would help you? Take your side if you told anybody I raped you?" By this time Rei eyes were misting. He was strong for his small build and he had a tight grip on her. Fuming and deeply angered Wufei continued to shout into her face.  

"Don't you ever think because I'm treating you like a human being that you can walk over me like some common thief!" he glared at her. She moaned her wrist was hurting. He released her when he noticed her almond eyes swelling with mist.

There was a knock at the door

"Boss its time, we should be leaving…" 

"Thank you Quatre, collect the others and met in front of the mansion" Wufei called from behind the door.

Wufei looked into her eyes. She closed them; turned and proceeded to gather her things. Suddenly grief struck him. He didn't want to get so furious at her. But he had to keep that respect. Wufei wanted to say something to her but he didn't find the words. He couldn't help feel but bad, he shouldn't have flipped his lid like that. He deeply sighed. He thought to himself as he watched her gather her things. 

'She doesn't know me…why does she continue to give me the cold shoulder. They started off fine then she just changed on him. Was it something I said? It doesn't matter, what done is done.' He finished his train of thought. He didn't want to wait for her to get dressed so he opened the door and spoke to her without looking back. 

"Be downstairs in 5 minutes. At the entrance of the mansion. Don't try anything funny, I have eyes all over this mansion" he walked out and closed the door. 

Rei was left alone. She wiped her eyes and cursed him underneath her breath. She grumbled some words and searched for her cell phone. She dialed a number; the phone rang and was answered. 

"I can't do this…" Rei said to the voice on the other end 

"Rei?" a voice sounded over the phone "What's the matter?"

"He is a jerk, I can't do the job. Get some one else." She paused and listened 

"Don't be foolish! We have all of them right where we want them…Are you sure you have the right one?"

"Yes I'm sure this is the right guy! He is the leader…" she began to put on her shoes. 

"Do you think you will finish the mission in 2-3 days?"

"Yes, I believe so…" Rei stood 

"So suck it up! Complete the mission!" 

"Fine…I'll call you tomorrow…" Rei hung up the phone. She proceeded downstairs. 

Downstairs 

****

Wufei made it threw the main hall. He went threw the dinning hall to the main entrance. It was now 4 something in the mourning. The sky was at its darkest only hours ago, now some peaks of light were beginning to show threw the night' sky.

It was almost time for the party to end. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and exchanging telephone numbers for business propositions that takes place after the party. 

Wufei began walking outside the mansion. He stopped as he hit the top stair that leads into the drive threw path where limos came and went as they picked up or dropped off passengers. But at this moment outside the mansion dozens of people waited for their limo's to arrive. He noticed his boys huddled at the bottom of the stairs. Heero was sitting clutching his abdomen. Duo and Trowa were standing to the left of Heero talking about something. Quatre was missing.

"Yo! Boss! Over here" Duo waved Wufei over to his position.

Heero stood quickly to face his boss. He tried not to hold his stomach but the pain was eating at him slowly. Wufei stopped when he was face to face with Heero. Wufei stood silent glaring into Heero's face. He placed his arms behind his back. 

"Uh oh…" Duo snickers. Trowa nudges Duo's in his side.

"…Boss…" Heero muttered as he tried to hide his pain in his stomach.

"Are you alright Heero? You seem a little pale" Wufei spoke slowly observing Heero's condition. 

"Its fine boss…just a small stomach pain…" 

"Hmm…Where in the hell were you during the meeting that you had Maxwell and Barton search all over for you?" Wufei asked then waited for a response.

"I was…"

"I know where the fuck you were at! Don't ever pull that shit again Yuy!" Wufei said his words slow, clear and firmly.

Heero couldn't respond with nothing more than "Yeah Boss…sorry"

"You are one of my best men! I would've expected this from Maxwell, not you Yuy!" 

"Hey!" Duo interrupted

"Am I lying Duo? You've done that shit before…" Wufei confronted Duo. Duo just puffed out some air then sighed. Duo spotted Quatre pulling up in the Limo. Duo and Trowa walked off to catch up with Quatre.

Heero tried to walk off with the others but Wufei stood exactly were he was and called firmly to Heero

"Where you do think your going Yuy?" Wufei asked

Heero returned biting his inner cheek sighing. He stood tilting more of his weight on his right leg. He hates it when Wufei would scold him as if he was a child. Heero just sucked it up because he knew he fucked up so he took it like a man. 

"…" Heero replied 

 "You know by you stumbling into the conference room unconscious made me look bad! Don't ever make me look bad again… All right? But all is well…" Wufei removed one hand from his back and placed it on Heero's neck. He gripped it and shook his head playfully. Heero smirked.

Wufei stopped then gripped Heero's neck tightly. "We're still boys Yuy. Just don't ever pull a stunt like this again because I wont go so lenient on your ass next time" Wufei grinned evilly then released Heero's neck then shoved him moderately towards the limo. Wufei stood on the step as Heero jogged off towards the limo.

"Peace Boss!"

"Night" 

"Goodnight" 

"Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow!" 

Each member of Wufei's Dragon clan jumped into the limo. They were on their way home to a penthouse, not to far away from Wufei's mansion on a large hill. 

Wufei smirked then waved them off. He turned back to the Gene's home to see Rei sitting on a step. He walked towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" He asked

"Five minutes…." Rei answered without any emotion

"Hmm I see. Well excuse for me rudeness. My limo awaits us"  

"None taken…that's just who you are…a rude person" She got up and walked to the white limo that just pulled up into the drive threw path. 

Wufei tried to let that slide. He held his breathe and counted to ten. As his doctor told him. He never wanted to be as hot headed, as he was when he was younger. But the woman was testing him, it seems as if he has finally met his match. 

_'Ten…'_ Wufei sighed and he felt better. He strolled to the limo in a casual sense. He entered the limo and instructed the driver to take them to his home. In the limo Rei sat far from Wufei. She didn't even grace him a curious glance during the whole ride. 

Wufei took a peak outside his window. 

_'This is going to be a long night…'_

 *End Chapter*

*Sigh* another chapter completed. I hope everyone enjoyed it! So how was it? Review please alright! 

Look out for Chapter 6: A Casino Up East 

(Finally Lita and Mina makes a appearance! Don't miss the next chapter ok!!!)

Take care everyone!

*~*OneWingedAngel6547*~*


	6. A Casino up East

Disclaimer: All names of characters in this fic belong to their respected owners. I do not own any of the characters stated in this fic. Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Except Burtis (LOL)

All places are fictional and from the top of my head except for Miami. Duh, of course!

Thanks for your patience and for the great reviews.

Anyway enjoy the 6th chapter of Destiny for the Dragons.

Chapter 6: A Casino up East 

Destiny for the Dragons

Serenity was starting to get cold. She rolled up the window in hopes that she would warm up. Serenity was extremely upset with Darien. She hated the way he acted towards her. She was his fiancée for crying out loud and still he treated her poorly. She gazed at the huge diamond stone that so perfectly fit her finger. She sighed; no one knew that she was going to marry Darien in a couple of months. She hated the fact that none of her friends knew about the marriage but something inside told her not to tell them. She removed her gaze from her finger to the fast moving scenery that she passed along by.

It was dark outside, but some patches of light were beginning to show. She searched her purse for her small watch. It was in a shape of a bunny. The watch was old; she had it since she was a teenager. Her friends had bought it for her for her 16th birthday. Darien hated it; he always wanted to get rid of it. But she never did. 

Serenity felt the limo slow down to a complete stop. It wasn't for a red light either. She made it to the casino. Momentarily she looked outside her window into the mouth of the casino; swarming mobsters and people from all over entered the casino. Some left but many more had just entered. The casino is huge, very classy and almost elegant looking. So it appealed to many different types of people. Darien built this casino enormous. He made it that big because he wanted two casinos in one. He bought up countless of acres and built his dream Casino. On one side nothing but classical junk. The walls pale and everything decorated looked like glass and fragile. On the other side is where the casual Joe and frank would be able to enjoy themselves. Most of the laid back mobsters attend that side. Serenity had to admit that was a great business plan. She smiled but no matter how great this casino is Darien's casino La Rose, and The Rouge would never out shine the Flame Dragons, Dragon's Den. Now that was the mother of all casinos and Darien hated the fact that his casino would always be second to the Dragons Den, ran by Wufei Chang. 

Serenity smiled as she stepped out of the limo onto the marble stairs. She turned to her driver and said "Pick me up at 6am" he nodded and left with nothing in response. Serenity sighed then gathered her strength to make it up the stairs. She knew that she was going to get an ear full from her friend when she tells her what happened at the party. 

Serenity made it up to the entrance of the casino with a silent glance past the doorman and she was in. She stood in the main hall for a moment. Today the casino was packed. The rooms were overflowing with so many different characters that made her head spin. Many people were laughing and having a good time. She searched the hall, people where taking some elevators upstairs to an inn, where dozen upon dozens of rooms laid vacant. 

"When did those elevators get there?" Serenity thought

Something strange was going on. Now Darien had a hotel on top of the casino. But where did he get the money for such a large project? She pushed past the elevators to the back room this was the "card room". All games played with cards were threw these doors. She opened the doors and walking in Serenity gasped. The card room was also different. It was much more bigger. Dozens of tables and dealers filled the rooms.

"Am I in the right casino?" Serenity whispered

"Serenity"

Serenity turned to her right. She saw a young woman her age smiling and waving. She was a brunette, very tall and had green eyes. Serenity smiled. It was one of her good friends Lita. Lita was dressed in a white long sleeve button down shirt and black slacks. She wore a nametag, and carried a tray of chips. 

"Lita?" Serenity walked towards her friend

"Hey girl!" Lita smiled her bright smile welcomed serenity. 

"Lita what are you doing? Do you work here?" Serenity's eyes fell on the nametag.

"Yeah. I've been working here for about 2 weeks now." Lita smiled "Follow me to the back for we can chit chat alright?" 

Serenity did just that. She couldn't help but feel strange. She walked into a back room with Lita. 

"What's going on around here?" Serenity pulled up a chair and sat. She placed her purse on the table.

" Serenity what's the matter? You seem pale? Are you alright"

"I just can't believe this. Now you're working for Darien too…" Serena mumbled

"Aww Serenity its alright he pays me good money"

"No, I mean its like he want to have full control of my life so he preys on my friends"

"What do you mean? You know I was out of a job. Plus this is only temporarily until I can get that gig at the 9 raindrops restaurant" 

"Ugh, whatever…" 

"Mina is here too…" 

"Really? I didn't know she gambled…No wait, is she working here too?" Serenity nearly shouted

"Yeah, your on a roll serenity…" Lita giggled. 

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Nothing serenity claim down" Lita smiled placing the chips in a tray to place them in a huge safe.

"Whatever. Anyway so what's mina doing?" Serenity was curious

"She is a entertainer…"

"What!" 

"No, not like the ones downstairs. She has a little stage in the back of the casino where she sings and dances…" Lita pushed the safe door closed

"Oh I see. When will Darien stops trying to control everything I love?" 

"Its not that serenity. We are just doing it temporarily. You understand?" 

"Yeah…"

"Are you in a bad mood? I sense hostility…"

"I don't know, its just-"

Before serenity could finish her sentence a young woman barged in threw the door. She was a slender blonde with long flowing hair. She had large blue eyes and wore a fitted dress that hugged her curves. It was decorated in sparkly material. 

"Lita I need…Serenity?"

"Hi Mina!" Serenity jumped on her and hugged her.

"It's been a long time Serenity." Mina smiled hugging her friend back.

"It has. I'm glad to see you" Serena pulled Mina over to the chair and sat her down. Lita pulled up a chair next to them as well. 

"Wow Mina, you look great!" 

"Thanks. I've been working out. I'm trying to get noticed."

"Still trying to be a model?" 

"Yeah" Mina stated proudly

"So?" Serenity smiled looking at her playfully

"What?" Mina looked at Lita confused

"How's Chris?"   
"Oh," Mina and Lita frowned

"What?" Serena asked looked at the frowned faces of her best friends.

"It didn't work out." 

"Oh my, weren't you going to marry him?" Serena inquired 

"Yeah, but I found out he was messing with some other chick. He said he loved her…"

"I'm so sorry Mina…" Serena mumbled sadly

"Don't be…I've gotten over it… To an extent"

"…" Serenity didn't know what to say

"I figure I will not look for love anymore. To hell with all that mushy crap! I've spent countless of time looking for that special guy, but never found just an endless trail of tears and heartbreak"  
"I've told you before mina. Don't give up! I always believed Mr. Right would fine you. You don't find him…" Lita smiled 

"Just like men…" Serenity smiled

'Maybe…" Mina sniffed

"Wasn't you suppose to go to a party or something today? You had told me a while back…" Mina asked trying to change the subject

"Oh, yeah…"  
"What happened?" Lita asked

"Same thing as always Darien flipped out and embarrassed me…"

"Ugh he is such a pig…." Lita Snarled

"Wasn't Amy supposed to go with you?" Mina asked 

"Yeah she did. He did it in front of her." 

"Someone needs to bash in his face" Lita admitted

"Stop it Lita, Darien has become very powerful with the new business he has made."

"Ah that would explain why he hired us, and the new stuff around here," Mina stated

"Do you know anything about that?" Lita asked

"No, I just know that Darien bought some real valuable share of a mafia ring" Serena admitted. "Not to mention that he hired me, Rei, Amy to help him do his dirty work."

"What?" Mina asked

"Did you ever here of the mafia gang called the dragons?"

"Yeah…"

"You have? Lita?" Mina asked surprised her blue eyes widening. 

"Yeah, I am a black Jack dealer. Shoot those men talk about any thing and everything. Heh that's pretty disturbing," Lita stated disgusted 

"Well, Darien wants them out of the picture… for he can call all the shots"

"Hmm, what a large task. That might be impossible"

"What why?" Mina wondered, all this talk of mafia, drug lords and dragons had her head spinning. 

"You see from what I heard the Dragons are a ruthless gang. They very known and feared through out the mafia world. They have countless allies, businesses and secret underground stuff. I heard they own more than fifty percent of high drug lord ring"

"Is that a lot?" Serena blushed while asking

"I believe so, because there are thousands of clans, rings, and mobsters…"

"And the dragons own more than 50 percent…" Mina filled in

"Amazing, they must be powerful…" Lita stated

"Yeah, so Darien wants to picked them off one by one…secretly"

"I see…"

"Its all some part of his big scheme. And Rei is still stuck in the middle." Serena sighed

"What Rei has to do?" 

"She is supposed to kill the leader of the dragons…"

"Oh my"

"And once that's don't she will give the signal and a drug lord war will be unleashed"

"This sounds bad…"Mina stated

"I just hope that everything will turn out for the best."  Serena whispered 

"Me too…" Mina and Lita said in unison. 

A man barged into the back room. He was sturdy and husky looking. The girls recognized the man. It was Darien's friend and long time bodyguard Burtis. Burtis was a friend of Darien's since college before Darien got into the mafia business. He was very loyal to him, so when Darien became a big shot, he remembered Burtis and made him his top guard.

"Miss Serenity… Your limo is outside…" Burtis informed

"Wow is it Six already?"

Lita checked her watch. "Yep, it's six on the dot. Hmm my shift is almost over."

"Ah, well… Call me sometime. We need to have lunch together" serenity stood. She placed her purse under her arm. 

"Yeah!" Mina chimed in "Well I should be getting back, another one of my shows starts in about 7 minutes"

"I'll come pick you up. We'll go home together ok Mina." 

"Sure Lita"

"Well girls, I should be going before Darien sends a search time for me." Serena smiled.

Mina. Lita and Serena stood then embraced in a group hug. After a moment serenity didn't break the group hug. She was sent back into the past. Before they grew up, before all this mafia junk, to when they would have sleepovers. Serena missed those old days. 

"Serenity are you alright?" Mina noticed that Serena had tears in her eyes. 

"I'm fine Mina… well I should be going… Bye" 

Without another word Serena was gone. She hopped into her limo and wad off towards her 120 million dollar home. 

Meanwhile 

****

Wufei stepped out of his white limo and proceeded to walk around to where his date was standing. He counted in his head to ten again as he walked towards her. Rei simply stood in amazement as she looked on to Wufei's house. 

Wufei couldn't help but smile. 

"Is there something wrong Miss Rei?" He continued to smile

"This is your home?" Rei asked 

"Yes all of it…" Wufei stated taking a long glance around his estate.

"Hmm" Rei turned in place to observe his whole house. The lawn was perfectly cut; she didn't think a single grass was out of place. Around was a huge cast iron fence that surrounded the white mansion. 

In the lawn was a huge dragon fountain that spat up water to the heavens. Surrounding it was a square garden with all types of beautiful flowers and plants.  On the right were parked four of the hottest sports cars she had ever seen. Each car was washed and waxed. The shimmer of the car shined threw the dark. The house stood tall, a giant that overshadowed them. His house was enormous. 

"Are we going to stand here all day are should we be heading inside?" Wufei gave her a look that asked the same question without words.

"Yes I guess…" Rei stated

With that the two walked up the concrete path to the front steps of Wufei's home.

*End Chapter*

-__-;; Ugh. Well hopefully you guys enjoyed that. Because well I didn't! I don't think it was my best. Just bare with me I'm having some troubles, plus I'm really sick. 

Anyway please review. I want to know what you guys thought. The next chapter will be up soon and will be much better! OK! It's a deal! ^_~

P.s. If it was bad I promise I will re write it better! Just tell me ok!?

P.s.s. Thank you for all the people that came and read& reviewed my story, and those who have been reading since chapter one, thank you! You guys make me continue writing!! 

*I would name all of you but there's so many of you* LOL O_o;;

Take care everyone!!

*~*Onewingedangel6547*~*


	7. You remind me of a girl

Author Note: Hello Every One!!! I've missed you! LoL. I feel so much better now. Ah man during the time I was sick I had so many idea flowing but I couldn't even leave my bed. I had bronchitis.eww. But every idea that came up I wrote it on something near by. Mom had to by an extra box of tissues!  
  
Well thanks for the reviews. Can you believe that I just read them? I have to check out some stories since they have been updated!! Can't wait. Its late I'm going to bed now.  
  
Well everyone here it is FINALLY!  
  
Chapter 7: You remind me of a girl.  
  
Rei had just made it threw the doorway. Fancy struck her, as she stood in the doorway of Wufei's home, she was breathless. When she entered she came to a complete stop. Everything on the outside of his home didn't do justice to what was inside. Everything was clean, white and looked very fragile and expensive.  
  
She glanced around with curious eyes. To her right was wide spiral stairs leading up deeper into the house, in front of her was a long hall. Where is lead she didn't know. To Rei's left was a huge dinning room. From where she stood she saw a huge long fine wood table dressed with a white cloth. The ceilings lighted by chandeliers that dangled elegantly.  
  
Something was odd though, this house was huge and not even a sound was coming from either direction.  
  
"Are we all alone?" Rei asked turning to Wufei. He seemed to not be paying her any attention but he responded turning right and heading up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I had my staff have the night off." he responded  
  
"Hmm?" Rei narrowed her eyes  
  
"Is that a problem?" Wufei asked wondering  
  
"Yeah!" Rei stated loudly to his back as he continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
Wufei stopped half way up the stairs where the spiral start that leads upstairs. He leaned against the railing on his elbows and gave her a sly but playful look.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked looking down into her face.  
  
"It's because don't trust you" Rei muttered loud enough for Wufei to hear what was said.  
  
Wufei annoyed by her mouth and rude comments shoved off her comment then continued on his path to his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rei stated  
  
"Upstairs, Isn't it obvious? Hmmm miss rei you sure are a smart one." he grinned and he was out of her view.  
  
"Grr. That jerk" Rei sneered  
  
Wufei left Rei alone in the hall. She hugged her purse and carefully strolled in the direction of the long hall, she was curious as to see where she would end up at the very end. She looked around and noticed that she had a creeping feeling that she was being watched. She knew that it must have been a camera somewhere close. Wufei was smart so she knew he would have his home well guarded. She shrugged it off. She proceeded down the well-lighted hall. The halls were dressed with beautiful modern and traditional art. The walls had art from the entire world. She continued till she spotted a door. It was reinforced glass. It was thick and guarded by two security cameras. She didn't want to cause any trouble so she pressed her hand against the glass door and stared threw the glass door.  
  
Outside was a huge vast almost endless garden. Hundreds of beautiful flowers lay all around. Flowers of every color and type were in the garden. The garden was well taken care of, with white patio furniture. The garden surrounding the patio was cubed and it was one of those garden mazes. In the center was a small pool with exotic fish.  
  
Rei was absolutely impressed, how much money did the man have that he could afford all of this? He took care of his home; it was very clean and exotic.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Rei almost jumped out of her skin. She turned and looked into the face of a young maid, she was younger than Rei. She was dressed in a French maid outfit. She had large blue eyes and short brown hair.  
  
"Master Chang asked me to show you to your room." she said with a bright smile.  
  
"I see." Something about this girl bothered her.  
  
Rei without anymore more words Rei followed her. She lead her the way Wufei went when he left her in the hall.  
  
They went upstairs and came to a fork. Here you could have gone left or right. To her left was a small-darkened hall. To her right were 4 rooms. She watched the maid go right, but Rei couldn't help herself she went left. Into the corridor she came to a locked door, tiny candles guarded it. On the right of the door was a medium side picture of a young boy and a woman. Dressed in traditional Chinese wedding attire. Rei stopped and looked hard into the picture. She gasped it was Wufei. She looked more at it. It seemed that they were in a temple they looked very happy. She raised a brow, the woman was very pretty and both looked very happy.  
  
"That perv is married? Ha wait till his wife finds out." she whispered  
  
"Miss Rei please that's not the way to your room." the girl insisted  
  
Rei returned to following the maid but made a note of the location of this room and made sure that she asked Wufei about that woman. Plus Rei couldn't get her mind off what was behind that door.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
Rei had made it to her room. She peaked in and saw a lush room. It was big, and well decorated. It had a huge canopy bed on the right of the door's entrance. It was dark but the moonlight peeked in. Rei smiled was his whole house full of exquisite things? His house has more luxury than a 5 star luxury hotel.  
  
"You will stay here until Master Chang comes for you alright?" the young maid smiled.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Rei asked a bit demandingly  
  
"You'll see. Goodnight"  
  
Without any more words of speech the young maid left and closed the door behind her. Rei shivered the balcony door was half open blowing the pale blue curtains about with the breeze.  
  
She sighed so this would be her room for the couple of days. She would be here, until the mission was completed. She threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes; she loved the way the bed sheets felt on her skin. It was nice, instead of having the usual rough bed sheets.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Rei sat up and fixed her hair.  
  
"C-come in."  
  
"Miss rei, Master Chang asked me if I would give this to you." she handed Rei a rectangle box. "Its for sleeping."  
  
"Um thank you." Rei eyed the box questioningly and held on to it.  
  
"If you are hungry please come downstairs to my quarters and I will arrange you something"  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
The maid left and rei was alone in the room holding the box. She had this weird emptiness in her stomach. This man was such a pig, I must've sent her a teddy for her to do some stuff to him, maybe an erotic dance.  
  
Rei opened the box, to her surprise it was nothing as she imagined. It was very appropriate. It was a long silky nightgown with silk robe, and it was her favorite color red. She smiled she loved it. Inside was a small card.  
  
"I picked out this sleeping attire just for you. You may do as you wish with it. If you like it you may have it. Sleep peacefully" And in a fine script his name was signed. Wufei Chang.  
  
Rei smiled it was a cute card. She couldn't help but be bashful no one has ever done a thing like this for her. Maybe he was something different than what she pictured.  
  
She slipped off her dress and into her nightgown. She was going exploring soon.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
In two rooms down Wufei changed into his white silk pajamas. His was custom made. His had gray outlining of a dragon on his back. He kept on his socks and slipped into his slippers.  
  
He then walked out into the hall and saw that rei was standing at the foot of the top stairs. She seemed to be heading to the back hallway near the stairs. He hurried to catch up to her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked eyeing her. She looked so sexy in the nightgown he picked out for her. Her slender body fit into it snuggly and it outlined her line curves. He wouldn't have expected her to be wearing it.  
  
"Oh! Um I just wanted to take a look at your house. Its so big." Rei tried to smile  
  
"Oh you want a tour? Come lets go." he lead her to the foot of the stairs again.  
  
"Lets start this way" she wanted to head back in the direction where she saw that picture.  
  
He grabbed her arm firmly and stated, "No, no one goes there."  
  
"Why what's back there?" Rei hinted trying to get it out of him one way or the other.  
  
"None of your business! Can we start the tour?" Wufei asked hastily  
  
"Ugh, you know what forget it!" she stormed off to her room and closed the door.  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth and held himself claim before he pulled out his hair. This girl was more annoying than what she was worth. He didn't know why he bothered being nice her.  
  
He rushed of past her room to his office on the other side of the stairs. He need to breath and get away from her.  
  
He couldn't help but light a cigarette and he didn't even smoke often. He cursed her. She was making him smoke. He lay back against his leather chair and took in a long breath taking a long inhale of the cigarette and holding it in before he let it go threw his nose. After moments of sitting there letting the smoke filled the room he mumbled something then placed the cigarette in the ashtray and rubbed it out.  
  
His phone ran. He popped in a near by spearament gum into his mouth. He didn't feel like talking. So he let his maid do it for him. He was lost in his thoughts when a solid knock was heard on his door. He sighed and turned in his chair.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Master Chang its Mr. Winner on line 2. do you wish to pick up?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Daisy" he grunted after  
  
He picked it up and filled the other end with firmness in his voice. To make Quatre know that he had called at a bad time.  
  
"What's the problem winner?"  
  
"Ah, boss I wanted to confirm the time for tomorrow"  
  
"2 O'clock my house. Don't be late!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
From Quatre's side of the phone, Wufei heard loud hoarse coughing. It sounded like someone was choking up a lung.  
  
"What was that?" Wufei asked rising one of his eye brows, then making a face of disgust.  
  
"Oh sorry about that boss. I walked by the bathroom and Heero is gagging"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He started puking ever since we got home.he says it's the car" Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Ugh tomorrow winner I want you to tell Maxwell to attend Heero at the doctor alright?"  
  
"Heero." Quatre called  
  
"What is it!" Heero shouted sound irritated  
  
"Where going to send you to the doctor tomorrow with Duo"  
  
"Doc.? I don't need a fucking doctor!" Heero began coughing again then vomited.  
  
"Aww, that's disgusting man!" Duo chimed in. He was standing beside Quatre.  
  
"You tell his stubborn ass that he better go or I'm going to fucking kick his ass!" Wufei cursed while Quatre relayed the message to him.  
  
"Yeah, fine boss" Heero muttered  
  
"Alright then boss, Goodnight" Quatre stated and started to hang up.  
  
"Winner wait. Put Maxwell on the phone"  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"What is up with the girl you gave me?" Wufei stated frustrated  
  
"What you mean?" Duo was confused  
  
"She is rude, and unsurely, has a temper and is very irritated" Wufei ended he didn't want to go off in to much details.  
  
"Hmmm.. She wasn't like that when I met her. sorry boss. She was everything you asked for when I met her. She is not one of my regulars anyway. "  
  
"Hmm, she is very disrespectful! I can't tolerate such things."  
  
"Yeah. I know boss."  
  
"I try to get along with her, where just not compatible."  
  
"Your not giving it a chance. when I met her I saw a reincarnation of her.."  
  
"DON'T ever say that again Maxwell! That Rei isn't Anything like Her!" Wufei raised his voice  
  
"I'm sorry boss. that was my fault. But you asked for a companion didn't you? You wanted someone to talk to, no? She looked very smart and would have lots to talk about with you before you fuck her."  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm sending her back to you tomorrow.I can't handle her" Wufei rubbed his chin.  
  
"Have you tried being nice to her? I mean I know how you can be! Heh heh"  
  
"Are you mocking Maxwell?"  
  
"No, no." Duo tried to fix his words. Before his boss bites off his head.  
  
"By the way, I have treated her with the utmost respect and nothing!"  
  
"Try romancing her, you know extra special treatment. One thing I noticed about this girl is that she is very headstrong, I should've known two stubborn people where destined to clash"  
  
"."  
  
"That's not the point it's like she always have an attitude with me? What's her problem? Wufei admitted  
  
"But if you want send her back do so boss, but remember boss she is just like you. Try a different approach. STOP trying to make her like you and give her time you know? You can have her as long as you like. It's been awhile since you serious about a girl huh?"  
  
"Serious? I just met her today."  
  
"Yeah, but if you didn't like her you wouldn't have tried so hard to get to know her and make her like you."  
  
"Ugh whatever Maxwell. Make sure Yuy gets to the doc and then gets your Asses over here." Wufei ended  
  
"Yeah Nite boss"  
  
Wufei sat back in his chair and thought about Duo's words. Something about his words.they kind of made sense. Maybe was it because Rei reminded him of her.everything from her eyes to her smile to her hair. Even the way she would look at him when she was mad. His heart fluttered then leaped into his throat. He bowed his head, the memories flooded his brain to many to pin point just one down.  
  
A soft thud knocked him from his thoughts. It came from across the hall. He stood and walked to his door. He peeked out and saw Rei. It looked like she was creeping. She jogged into the hall were he forbid her to go. He was about to flip his lid when reality sunk in. In the back of his head he knew that rei was the type of person to go even if he forbid it.  
  
He sighed and walked towards her position.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
Rei was out of the hall and into the tiny crevice where the door that leads into some dark secret that Mr. Chang wanted her to never see. She grinned maybe this was something really important that she could report. The tiny candles where the only light that she had to work with in the hall.  
  
She turned to her right and there was the picture again. She glanced at it once again. It was a very old picture. It was very beautiful and she grinned Wufei looked rather handsome in that traditional wear.  
  
She placed her hand upon the door. The wood was cold but the handle was warm. She turned it and heard the intense beating of her heart. She slowly pushed the door.  
  
Inside was a vast empty room. It was dim lighted by the open curtains on the balcony. A soft breeze blew from the doors. A smell of newly burnt candles filled the room. But another smell followed shortly after her senses cleared. It was a smell of flowers; hundreds of different flowers smells filled her senses. It was very overwhelming trying to name the flowers that came to mind in her head.  
  
She turned to her left and a canopy bed rested in the center of the left wall. Sheltering the bedsides where small oak night stands. Filled with newly cut flowers. The bed was made and looked like someone hasn't slept in it for a while. But in the center was a white dress perfectly laid out. It looked like it had never been used. She slowly walked up the bed. Then touched the dress, it was cold. She rubbed the fabric and she noticed that it had been custom made because some of the stitches were out of place.  
  
To her right was a small dresser with pictures, jewelry, perfume bottles and a mirror. She felt this heaviness in her heart as she explored the room. It felt as if the walls were screaming out to her some unheard story that lay dormant for years. She towered over the dresser. She outlined the half empty perfume bottles and un worn jewelry. She stopped when she came to another picture. The picture again had the same woman but she was sitting solitude. She had a bright smile and huge eyes. Rei thought she was very beautiful. Something about her was warm, and very peaceful looking, but then she looked tough and very strong. This woman reminded her of herself.  
  
"Her name is Meiran Chang"  
  
"Oh!?" Rei jumped quickly placing the picture were she retrieved it. Rei was worried that Wufei would be highly upset so she backed away slowly from the dresser.  
  
He entered the room with an emotionless face. She couldn't read it. She didn't know what to expect. Wufei was now in front of the dresser he gently moved the picture frame back to the original position then folded his arms behind him.  
  
"Didn't I ask you not to come here" he asked in a monotone.  
  
"I wanted to know what was in here that was so precious."  
  
"You know I could have killed you for trespassing." Rei gasped. She backed up and watched his hands. He might pull out something. "But I'm not going to do that, I already knew what you would've done." he smirked  
  
Rei gave him an odd look. She kept her distance.  
  
"Don't worry. please it makes me fell bad that you fear me.I just want your respect" Wufei stated closing his eyes.  
  
"So fine, no secrets! Tell me who is that woman?"  
  
"Humph, I told you, her Name is Meiran Chang"  
  
"Chang?"  
  
"Yes, She was my beloved Wife"  
  
After he said those words, time ran slow. Rei then found herself standing side by side with the young Asian mobster. He was fingering the picture frame while he told her the story of his belated wife Meiran.  
  
From his story Meiran and him were childhood sweets hearts. They loved each other very much even at a young age where love had no meaning. Meiran was the Daughter of a small town Teacher and Wufei was the son of a wealthy mobster. Many frowned upon it but there love stood the test of time. When Meiran was of 15 years of age she runway with Wufei and became his bride in a secret loving ceremony. He took care of her and together they were happy. Were rei and Wufei stood was her room.  
  
"Its smells like flowers in here.."  
  
"Meiran loved flowers. I gave her the garden in the back as a wedding present she never got to see it though"  
  
"How come..,?"  
  
"Soon after my father died I inherited all of his fortune and the family business. But what I didn't know was that I inherited my fathers enemies."  
  
"What." Rei asked looking at the floor.  
  
" I had to leave my home town in china to come to America to start a new life there. Of course America was the land of dreams, I heard so many good things about this place so I came. But I couldn't take Meiran with me. it was too dangerous. I didn't know anything about this place. I wanted her to be safe. So I left my to best dragons with her for protection. Before I left she told me we would be Americans so she wanted a big white wedding I promised her that I would get everything settled then I would send for her.then we would get married again."  
  
"But."  
  
"It was hard leaving her behind. I took my fortune and Winner and Barton for business deals to be made in America. I settled in Miami and this is where I stayed. I bought everything here.for her. "  
  
".but what happened?" Rei stared into wufei's face it was softening. He kept his eyes focused on the picture. He touched the picture softly and whispered  
  
"What I didn't know what that an old enemy of my father wanted revenge. He slaughtered half of my men wounded my dragons.and murdered my wife."  
  
"Oh my.I'm so sorry" Rei's eyes widened  
  
"It was horrible," Rei, noticed the change in his voice it started to crack as he spoke. "One night dozens of them stormed my home in China. Took what they wanted. Then felt everything I cared for, left for dead.they killed in her with two shots to the abdomen. Maxwell told me she died painfully and slowly. The fucking worst way to die. Two days before I sent for her. My Dragon Yuy still has a scar on his back to remind him of that night. I know they did everything they could to save her."  
  
"What did you?"  
  
" After I found out I few back to China. I went in threw their front door by myself I murdered every last one of the Ubi Clan. Later my cartel arrived, but I killed every last one of them from women to children was taken in by rage and hatred.. Oh my god. I was enraged. I ha lost everything in that attack against my home. Even 3/4ths of my fathers fortune." Wufei clenched his fist  
  
"I loved her."Wufei mumbled holding the picture.  
  
Rei began to see the swelling in his eyes. The obvious signs of hurt began to show. She made a tight fist and closed his eyes, and tears began to fall. He feels to his knees.  
  
"I Killed every.." He couldn't go on. He bowed his head down and sobbed.  
  
Rei couldn't help but fell his pain. A strong mobster, feared by all and hated by many reduced to his inner shell. The more urging feeling to hold him appealed to her at this moment. She didn't know what to do so she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He resisted at first but she persisted and her eased into her embrace. For moments they stood just like that. She rubbed his head and the back of his neck, she felt choked up listening to him whisper things of the past and his dreams and his hurt. He stopped after a few minutes and hugged her back.  
  
Rei then pulled back and looked into his eyes. Rei found this newfound appreciation for him. This weird attraction all of a sudden. She stared at him, not a normal heartless mobster would be man enough to let it out like that. She found that impressive that he did what he did. He was different he had a heart.  
  
Rei brushed some bangs out of his face and found out that at this very moment that she could peer into his soul from his eyes. The door to his soul was now wide open. She didn't know what happened next but she knew that she leaned in and she tasted his lips. She liked the taste of his soft lips, the tears added to the experience. Moments passed slowly and both kissed each other with soft slow passionate kisses, getting the feel and the taste for each other.  
  
She found herself getting into it, she added her tongue to the mix and their hands started to wonder. His wondered her waist and torso but his hands stopped as hers did the same, so did the kissing.  
  
She touched a circle like object hidden beneath his clothes. She looked at him then at the objects her fingers discovered His eyes widened then his face hardened again. She made her eyes ask him the question "what is this?" Without any word between them he pulled out a chain with two rings.  
  
"My wedding rings."  
  
Rei nodded she knew this was wrong. She stood and he did the same. The room filled with unusual tension.  
  
"Its late. I should be getting to bed now" Rei admitted  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry for-"  
  
"It's fine. just next time would you give me a break and listen to me next time I ask you to do something.?"  
  
She blushed and turned to leave.  
  
He watched her disappear from his sight. He touched his lips still tasting the sweet cheery flavor of her lips. He wiped the tear residue from his face and gripped the rings around his neck tightly. Wufei stood just like that as the night finally left and the sun finally peeked in over the horizon. He watched the sunrise.  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
*Smile* how was it everyone? Did you like it? Hope you guys do. I'm sorry if it seems like the story is going slow.  
  
Ugh and now school is starting on Monday. Whooo I'm a senior!!! Yeah baby!  
  
Well come back for the next chapter. It won't take this long again ok! Sorry about that!!!  
  
Take care, everyone!!!  
  
*OneWingedAngel6547* 


	8. 8a: Puppy Love

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! How has everyone been? Well I'm back and with the next chapter. There are some issues I want to discuss first.  
  
This chapter will be divided into pieces. This is the first part called Puppy Love. This chapter would've been out much sooner but a stupid person named Oliver signed on with my named an accidentally erase it. He is a friend and he sometimes helps me. NEXT TIME YOU LOG IN TO MY NAME I WILL KICK YOU A$$!!! I have been getting a lot of reviews asking me for Mina/Duo, so here it is. REMEMBER this is the just the begging so don't be sad or anything.  
  
Anyway I really hope you guys like it. ENJOY!!! (  
  
Chapter 8a: Puppy Love  
  
The time was now 11:34am; the sun was in full blast the heat from it made countless inhabitants seek air-conditioned shelter. The beaches near Chang mansion were overflowing with beautiful people. It was a record breaking humid day.  
  
A silver BMW convertible casually drove down the street. Inside Duo Maxwell sat humming a song from his radio and gently tapping the words on his steering wheel. To his right Heero was gritting his teeth the humming was agitating him. He just tried his best to ignore it and stared outside the window. In the back seat Trowa sat quietly as usual. He was comfortable Duo's new car was something else.  
  
Duo pushed the gas pedal with his foot and they were off to the private doctor's office where the dragons go to heal, fix wounds, and get a checkup. That's where they were headed. Heero is being forced to go by the boss and this made him very upset. Heero hated doctors. Duo made a sharp left turn, and then his car was just outside the doctor's office. He doubled parked then faced Heero.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" He smirked trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Heero didn't respond. He opened then shut the car door, making his way up the stairs to the glass sliding doors.  
  
"Aww what's the matter Heero?" Duo shouted. Heero didn't turn around but placed a middle finger into the air so it was facing behind him facing Maxwell. Duo chuckled. Trowa made his way towards the passenger seat.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Trowa looked into the face of Duo.  
  
"I'm not sure." Duo stated looking to his left. "Hey, we have time to kill, so lets go to vice point."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To visit Sherlock."  
  
"He is still at the clinic?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yeah he ate something at my apartment, and was throwing up all over."  
  
"Sounds like Heero" Trowa let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well lets go see how he is doing.I hope he is in better shape. Last time the doctor told me he refused to eat.."  
  
Duo pressed the gas firmly and turned the steering wheel to his left to make a sharp U turn. He speed off towards vice point.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
In the heart of Vice Point in a small outside diner two young women sat enjoying their lunch. Mina sat opposite of her friend Lita at a small patio table. They ate slowly enjoying their time outside and chatted away about meaningless things.  
  
"Can you believe that? I mean he just came out of no where and asked me out."  
  
"Seriously." Lita smiled biting into her sandwich. She kept her eyes on Mina as she spoke. Lita's curiosity grew with each sentence.  
  
"I mean he is like 36 years old! How gross!" Mina twisted her face into one of disgust.  
  
"Hey, those kinds of things come with the job." Lita bundled the remains of the leftover sandwich in the wrapper; she had enough.  
  
"Yeah, I guess but its hard finding quality men!"  
  
"True. but hey sooner or later he will show up! Remember I always believe that he finds you!" she grinned popping a stick of winterfresh into her mouth then offering one to mina.  
  
"Thanks.Well I guess your right." She chewed the new gum in her mouth. There was a silence between the girls. It seemed that both of them was in deep thought. Maybe both of them were thinking about the same thing, what would happen if Mr. Right ever found them, what would happen? Would she even know it's him? Mina and Lita sighed at the same time. Realizing how silly that felt they giggled together.  
  
Moments later the two were walking by a small clinic not to far away from the diner they ate at. Lita stopped in her tracks when she noticed small puppies to her right.  
  
"Aww Mina look!" She pressed her hand against the glass.  
  
"They're so cute." Mina smiled making strange baby faces towards the dogs. The puppies were all frolicking around playing with each other. But in the far left of mina's position was one puppy lying in the corner. He didn't look so well. He had his back to the window and his head was submerged under some hay.  
  
"Oh my." Mina walked inside without another word. Lita in stun stood outside and watched mina from the window.  
  
Mina was inside and over the small display case where the puppies were held. She reached in removed the hay from the lonesome puppy's face. She looked down into the puppy small face and she couldn't help but smile. The puppy was a beagle, with large brown eyes and long droopy ears; he was a normal beagle color brown, black and white. Mina stroked him on the very top of his head. By this time Lita was already side by side with mina looking into the puppy holding window display.  
  
A woman dressed in white called from the desk. " You may hold one if you wish. The puppies need some affection" The woman smiled and went into the back leaven a younger woman in tan at the counter.  
  
"Oh that's cool." Mina touched the ailing looking puppy again he responded with a little wag of his tail.  
  
"Hi Boy." She whispered. She had an urge to hold this one puppy. She scooped him up into her arms and sat down near the display. He didn't move much except made some fearful noises.  
  
"Hey its alright. I wont hurt you." she said as softly as she could not to scare the little dog anymore. Lita sat next to her pulling out her cell phone.  
  
The woman from before came back with a bowl full of food and placed in the display where the rest of the puppies were. She turned to her left and watched as mina nuzzled the puppy.  
  
"Humm, looks like he is not making much recovery."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked holding the puppy close to her bosom.  
  
"He came in a couple days back with his owner. The puppy had eaten some kind of poison and was becoming sick. So we flushed his stomach but he hasn't eaten anything since, which is making him very ill." She frowned her time worn face wrinkling.  
  
"I see." Mina pouted, "Will he die?"  
  
"If he doesn't eat," the woman stated. The phone rang, "excuse me"  
  
Lita closed her nokia cell phone then turned to mina. "Hey I have to run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry but Alex called me, he wants to hang out." Lita didn't know she was blushing. "Hey you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Lita asked standing  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer." Mina said  
  
"Oh I see, you want to see if you can get this little guy to eat something?" Mina nodded. Her eyes were wide, and she was pouting. Lita grinned she hugged mina and patted the puppy's head. "I will call you later alright?"  
  
"Sure" Mina was a bit disappointed. Today they were supposed to hangout and Lita just ditched her. She now had to find her a new dress for the show alone, but first she was going to sit here with this puppy.  
  
Mina sat down and adjusted the puppy so that his face was facing her right hand. She reached over into the display and grabbed a small handful of dog food she tried to feed it to him but it would just move its head away. Mina sighed.  
  
The door to the clinic opened. A small-framed man with a long braid, huge blue eyes and wore dark blue jeans and a snug fitting undershirt and a loose open button down shirt and some white sneakers walked into the clinic. He didn't notice her sitting near the puppy display so she watched him. He was very attractive to her. Something about him just left her breathless, usually she doesn't go gaga over guys with long hair but this guy's hair fitted him. She blushed watching his little butt move up and down as he walked to the counter.  
  
He turned her way then back to the secretary. After that he walked towards mina. Mina had straightened up while holding the puppy. She noticed the dog became livelier started to bark softly.  
  
"Was this his master?" Mina asked herself as the stranger made himself comfortable the puppy became hyper.  
  
"Hey boy.how are you? You look better" the stranger smiled and petted the puppy on the head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I was just."  
  
"Its fine, Sherlock seems to like you." the man smiled  
  
"Sherlock." Mina looked at the puppy. "What a cute name." She whispered  
  
"Thanks, I see you like my dog as well"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I love animals. He looked pretty sick when I came in earlier. But he seems to be fine now" Mina began to giggle.  
  
"Yeah I left him home one time and he got into the laundry room and ate some detergent, he was throwing up a lot I thought he was going to die. But I'm glad to see he is better."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell are you planning to check out Sherlock?" The nurse from the back asked preparing some papers.  
  
"Yes." he stood up "Excuse me" He went to the counter and signed some papers and was handed a card. He walked back to her. He sat next to her closer than before which h made her a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Your name is Maxwell?" Mina couldn't help but ask. She really wanted to know his name.  
  
" Yeah my last name, my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. It's very nice to meet you miss.?"  
  
"Mina Aino, Nice to meet you too" Mina smiled and they exchanged a formal handshake.  
  
From outside a horn was heard. Duo sighed he knew it was trowa becoming impatient. Mina looked into duo's face and she knew it must've been duo's girlfriend.  
  
"Ugh, well that's my signal. I should be leaving." Duo stood, as did mina while she handed him Sherlock.  
  
"Oh um, Sherlock hasn't been eating, the nurse told me.I just thought you should know." Mina added as the dog was in Duo's arms completely now.  
  
"Really? That's strange he usually eats everything, that's how we ended up here." Duo and Mina had laughed together and both stepped out the door of the little clinic. Mina immediately checked the car's passenger sit. It was a man.  
  
"This could be a good thing or a bad thing.." Mina frowned. She watched Duo go up to the car, which was very sexy, and give Sherlock to the man in the passenger seat.  
  
"Oh, Mina this is my friend, Trowa Barton." Duo smiled and Trowa waved.  
  
"We should be leaving, Heero is ready and he said it was important."  
  
"Hmm, hold up." Mina ran to mina and pulled out a card from his back jean pocket. "Here call me if you want, maybe we can get together sometime"  
  
"Thanks . maybe we can do that." Mina blushed  
  
With that Duo was off to the hospital to pick up Heero. At the second red light two blocks down Duo slammed his fist into the stirring wheel.  
  
"Fucking Shit!!" Duo shouted  
  
"That the fuck is wrong with you?" Trowa shouted back  
  
"I gave her the wrong card."  
  
Trowa couldn't help but laugh.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
"Maxwell's girls?" Mina was shocked and disgusted. "That pervert!" She ripped the card into two and proceeded down the street in the opposite direction towards her home.  
  
*To be continued*  
  
As stated earlier this chapter will be divided into a few pieces, don't worry though, the next chapter should be out soon.  
  
So did you like it? Hate it?  
  
Review!  
  
*Onewingedangel6547* 


	9. Dr Smith's Verdict

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with me, school has started and its so hard trying to anything I want lately. Stupid homework. But I've haven't forgotten about the story or you guys! So I've been writing every spare moment I get.  
  
Special Thanks: To the readers that have e-mailed me and stated that they really liked my story. And to ALL my readers thanks!!  
  
Also to my new Beta Reader Ceso an Awesome person and author check her out!  
  
Well here we go! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8B: Dr. Smith's verdict  
  
Duo had just made it back to the hospital, but he couldn't help but have his mind on that pretty girl he met at the animal clinic.  
  
Duo had double-parked; Trowa got out of the car still holding little Sherlock.  
  
Inside the hospital many patients were sitting in the waiting room to be seen. Duo lead the way passed the reception counter, but was stopped by a small security guard.  
  
"Sirs, Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, we are here to pick up a friend" Duo answered a bit gruffly.  
  
"Well your going to have to wait here while the nurse gets your friend"  
  
"No, we are going to talk to the doctor as well," Duo pushed passed the guard, but the guard didn't move and placed a hand on Duo's chest.  
  
"Listen Sir, I will have to remove you if you force yourself through." The guard tried to sound stern but Duo wasn't having it. He was already annoyed by the delay.  
  
"Look, asshole! I'll give you to the count of one to remove your hand from me before I fuck you up." Duo's eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Duo! Chill! Look its Leanne. Hey Leanne!" Trowa waved to the receptionist.  
  
"Oh my, Doug! Looks its ok, let them go through" She quickly spoke sensing the hostility and frustration admitting from Duo.  
  
Doug moved aside. "You better watch it punk. Next time Leanne won't protect you rookies, alright?" Duo shot the guard a level look before he and Trowa made their way to the back, where they found Heero in the last room.  
  
Doctor Smith was a long time doctor and friend to the Dragon clan and was always helpful to the dragons. They thought of the old man a friend a trustworthy ally.  
  
"So what's the damage" Duo asked smiling but it turned more serious when he felt the mood of the room. Smith and Heero weren't laughing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I've ran some test on Heero, and found that he has traces of a poisonous chemical in his body.the chemical is rare in the United States, but originated in Columbia. It's used to kill large animals in minutes."  
  
"If it's able to kill large animals in minutes how come Yuy is still alive?"  
  
Heero shot duo a death glare, and was about to return his attention to the doctor, but he felt soft fuzzy fur on his arm. He looked and it was Duo's puppy. Heero remembered seeing the dog run around the Penthouse a couple of times. Heero would never admit but he actually liked the dog. He smirked then took the dog into his lap and stroked it gently.  
  
"I'm dying?" Heero asked as he raised a brow. He felt this dread rise up in his stomach  
  
" Well, No Heero. The amount given to you wasn't fatal, but I think it was the cause of your sickness," Doctor Smith stated professionally.  
  
"But how?" Duo asked, still confused. He didn't want to say anything out loud since he didn't want to seem that he was disappointed that Heero was still alive.  
  
"Hmm, what did you do Heero? At the night when this occurred?" Doc. Smith asked trying to also figure out the reason. Heero seemed ok with traces of the highly deadly poison floating in his blood.  
  
"I drank.." He whispered like he was a young schoolboy admitting to his parents that he drank some of the forbidden drink while they were gone.  
  
"Was there anything strange about the drink?" duo asked  
  
"No." Heero recalled the drink, and nothing was wrong with it.  
  
"Like I thought, the chemicals inside the poison would've changed the natural color of the liquor"  
  
"Do you think this was an assignation scheme?" Trowa blurted out.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Quatre would know more about this type of thing since he is the brain. Hmm we're late, we have to inform the boss"  
  
"Take those pills I gave you Heero, it will help you feel better and it will flush out your system." Smith added.  
  
Trowa still had these odd feelings about this. "Doc, are you're sure it's the right chemical?"  
  
"I'm sure Trowa, I've had a lot of experience with patients and this chemical." He paused dwelling " Mr. Yuy is the first to still be living after a day with the chemical in his blood"  
  
"Did you do any drugs at the party?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No! I told you I drank some" Heero grunted sourly.  
  
"Well I don't know how else you could've gotten it into your system" Duo muttered.  
  
"I know, I've been having my researchers study some new assignation schemes. It's a new method. I've relayed the information to the assignation expert Kamui of Gene's clan and he said it's highly possible and he told me of this trick."  
  
"What's the method?" Trowa wanted to know.  
  
"Well I've heard that this chemical is produced from a plant in Colombia and isn't found anywhere else. So an enemy of Wufei must've paid thousands for this plant. Colombia's highest mafia clan in the region has token over the plant and only sells it to high bidders."  
  
"The Colombian Diablo's?" Duo was shocked.  
  
"But who cares about them. How was the method done?" Heero snarled  
  
"It's a very deadly process, which could also kill the assassin. A subject will usually hold a small capsule in the back of the mouth and carefully remove it and drop it into the mouth of someone else."  
  
"What?" Duo snickered getting an image of Heero making out with some dude. He wanted to die of laughter "How I mean, another guy?"  
  
"Highly unlikely, only if Heero likes that kind of thing" Smith was serious. But Duo was red from containing his laughter.  
  
"Doubtful, How about a female?" Trowa smirked. He couldn't help find the image of Heero making out with some guy hilarious.  
  
"That sounds right!" Heero stated trying to save his masculinity.  
  
"I think so too!" Smith grinned, then continued "The victims body then slowly deteriorates over a period of hours." Smith ended  
  
"Hmm, this is a lot to take in we should be reporting to the boss," Duo scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, your right. We are late. I've got to tell Quatre the news." Trowa reached for his cell phone.  
  
******  
  
A half an hour had passed since Trowa called him informing him of the situation with Heero. Heero had been a victim of an assassination attempt. Quatre always being the tame one had tapped into his hidden devil side. The thought of someone trying to harm his friend made his blood boil.  
  
Quatre was taking a sip of his tea while Heero, Trowa and Duo walked into the garden. Each with a different expression pasted on features. Heero seemed the most emotional with a look of a hidden fear deep beneath the surface of his face. Trowa was in deep thought as Duo expressed the most similar to Quatre's own feelings, some of pure anger while he petted little Sherlock's head. All four men was now seated and sat in silence, while they waited for their leader.  
  
Wufei was upstairs in his office jotting some notes down on his notepad as he listened to a voice from over the phone.  
  
"I see, How far is that?" Wufei asked. Wufei mumbled something to himself hung up the phone. He stood then turned to his left where his fax was. Moments later a memo was printing itself.  
  
"La rose, the rouge? Hmmm" Wufei folded the paper then made his way out of the office, but he bumped into a creeping Rei almost knocking her over.  
  
"What are you doing Ms. Rei?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh! I got lost! I was looking for the bathroom." She blushed. She was really lost; she really had to use the bathroom.  
  
Wufei smiled noticing the blush rise in her cheeks. She was so beautiful to him. He escorted her to the bathroom across from his office and was just about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Chang."  
  
"Oh no! Please just Wufei ok?" He smirked  
  
"Yes, I wanted to say, I'm sorry."  
  
"About?" Wufei faced the staircase and stood at the foot of it before turning back to her with his full attention.  
  
"Just for being mean to you. I'm just well." Rei trailed off feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Its fine Ms. Rei, Please do not stress anymore about the matter."  
  
"I just feel really bad." Rei's face was red as a fresh rose.  
  
"Hmm, fine, how about we have dinner tonight and we start over.a clean slate?" Wufei smiled.  
  
"Alright, That sounds nice" she smiled in return.  
  
"Great, around 8pm we will have dinner ok?"  
  
Rei nodded and Wufei continued "Oh yeah Ms. Rei, I wouldn't want you confined to your room all day long. So please make yourself at home, just do not enter the rooms with a dragon emblem on them. You've been warned." Wufei left without letting her respond.  
  
Wufei was in the main hall that the foot of the stairs and he made a right into the long hall that lead to where the boys were.  
  
He entered the garden. He sat and took out the folded paper and tossed it towards Quatre.  
  
"Its from Gene" Wufei began "He had gotten some information. He thinks it's the new gang. The gang that had trashed his casino few days back. They are called the Blood Roses Gang."  
  
"Blood Rose?" Duo blurted out with a snort. "Hahaha! Do they really expect to get respect with a fag like name like that?"  
  
"Maxwell! We can't underestimate them any more! Look what they are capable of! They would've took out Heero if it wasn't for some sort of flaw" Wufei muttered angrily.  
  
"So what else boss?" Heero asked.  
  
"These fucking bitches are moving faster than I anticipated. They have rebel groups helping them! I wonder whom" Wufei stated curiously.  
  
"I've thought about it. Heero was alone the whole night except for the company of that woman. Right?" Duo said thoughtfully.  
  
"What woman?" Quatre asked.  
  
"There was a woman I picked up at the party." Heero spoke low.  
  
"She was with some guy, but you two went off for a booty call!" Duo frowned.  
  
"Yeah" Heero spoke low again.  
  
"Oh my! It was the woman!" Quatre pieced it together.  
  
*** Inside the house hidden by the dark shelter the house made. Rei sat next to the door with her back pressed firmly against the wall she listened to the Dragon's conversation with each passing moment her heart felt like it was going to choke her. It was rising up high into her throat she listened as the blonde one spilled his thesis on the matter, not knowing that he hit the nail on the head.  
  
***  
  
" She must've been the culprit. She was trying to kill Heero!" Quatre was shouting because of his new discovery.  
  
"Quatre. I doubt it!" Heero shrugged off the thought.  
  
"Heero all signs point to her! She was the only one with you at the time. Remember what Kamui stated? She did the trick on you!"  
  
Heero took a moment and actually thought about Quatre's Hypothesis. It was possible but that girl, could she be a devil in disguise? Could she have been the death of him! Heero thought some more, and each second more he thought about it, it had made more sense. The two of them after the party was all over each other, when he kissed her that's when he started to feel weird right after he pushed her off and before the blowjob. It was then. she slipped the deadly capsule into his mouth with such bogus hate disguise as heated passion. Heero stood up quickly sending his chair flying behind him. He was hurt he was enraged!  
  
"Its true! That fucking bitch! I swear to god I'll find her and kill her!" Heero slammed his fist into the table. He shocked his comrades by this sudden outburst. He hunched over and held his chest.  
  
Wufei was the closest to him so he stood and placed a hand on his back. "Claim down Yuy, This act will not go un-punished"  
  
Rei from inside the house heard Heero's threats and gulped. Her mind raced she was so scared. She thought about her friend. Serena was in danger.  
  
Quatre looked around the table and began "This girl did you get her name?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened, 'of course he remembers her name how couldn't he? Her name was as beautiful as her lovely face.serenity..' Heero muttered her name "It was serenity"  
  
"Hmm this is crazy. The name of the girl I traded with was Serenity"  
  
"Traded?" Trowa asked coming out his hushed state.  
  
"Yeah the day I traded Rebecca for Rei, she was dropped off in my building by to Women one named Serenity and the other named Amy. I was skeptical at first but the girl looked real good for the boss. So I let it slide."  
  
"What the fuck Duo! You might have brought another Female assassin into the bosses home!"  
  
"Stop! That's enough!" Wufei shouted over all the commotion "I have no assassin in my home! Rei has nothing to do with this! We should get along with the conversation with out her name evolved!  
  
"Boss! Consider it! You never know we have to be prepared what happens if she is? She would want to kill you! What would happen then?" Duo murmured  
  
"If she was wouldn't you think she would be smart enough to have done it already?"  
  
"But Boss."  
  
"Duo! Stop! You've done nothing wrong so shut up! I hate when you sound like your whining!" Wufei rolled his eyes then stood.  
  
"Rei is no assassin! That's the end of it!" Wufei fixed his shirt.  
  
***  
  
Rei's eyes widened. Wufei had completely believed her and was blind to see that she was truly what they expected her to be. She felt her eyes mysteriously tear up. Why hadn't Wufei believed his own men?  
  
***  
  
Outside Wufei sat down again making his point clear and waited for someone else to speak on the matter.  
  
"Well, what should we do boss?"  
  
"We have all the information needed. I want three of you go to the casino. Scope the area. See if you can find anything, then come back."  
  
"That's going to be tough. Everyone knows us." Duo added  
  
"That's true but if you act like you don't want any harm then you might get away with it." Quatre stated  
  
"Exactly! We need more information. But if anything happen and the plans go wrong, fuck the place up! Trash that shit to the ground" Wufei grunted  
  
"Goodie! That sounds like fun" Heero chuckled underneath his breath  
  
"That would teach those motherfuckers something about fucking with us!" Trowa responded in a monotone.  
  
"Remember that's only if something goes wrong, we don't want our cover blown. We would be outnumbered. Don't fuck up!" Wufei gazed into his men faces. "So far these men are steps ahead of us, they are really determine to take over. But they will have to kill me first to get what I worked so hard to make and keep. We've taken bigger fish to the frying pan, these punks aren't deadly but they are cowards. They hide and strike stealthy. These are new tactics to us, but I have faith in my dragon clan! Gene is digging up more info, and taking care of the foreign trade issues. You boys will help in gathering info, and scooping out the area, report anything. Gene informed me they are working secretly on some plan and have scouts around us."  
  
"Scouts?" Duo raised a brow  
  
"Yes, somehow they are gathering top secret information from the dragon clan."  
  
"This is how they are ahead of us" Heero summed up.  
  
"Exactly but this will be the last! We will now make moves. This is the plan. Yuy, Maxwell and Barton will advance into their casino. Do what you have to. Gather as much info then gets out of there, but before you leave destroy that fucking casino. That casino his factory of all of the gangs operations. Make sure he knows that the damage was from the Dragon Clan!!"  
  
*** Rei gasped. She had this dreadful feeling in his chest. They were talking about La Rose, and the rouge. Her friends worked there. She had to make sure that they were going to be ok. She had to tell them that Wufei and his boys were planning a raid. Rei took off down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible as she ran down the hall to her room where her cell phone was.  
  
***  
  
Wufei continued to give out the orders "Quatre you will arrive at gene's house and discuss issues of the trade and things of that sort with each other. I will stay here, waiting for anything you guys have for me. Alright?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah Boss!" The boys of the Dragon clan answered  
  
"Great. That concludes the meeting." Wufei said. He walked his Dragon Members to the front door. On the way out he spoke "This plan will commence at 8pm tonight" he added then closed the door.  
  
Wufei sighed then breathed in a huge gulp of air. He pushed his hair back and proceeded to the foot of the stairs. He stopped then looked up the stairs to the very top and his eyes intertwined with an onlooker. Rei's eyes was wide, her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She looked into his face and sub consciously she gave him a tiny smile. He responded with a smile of his own. He walked up the stairs and now they were face to face. He looked into her eyes; something about them had a hint of fear and confusion. Wufei was about to walk off towards his office where he would stay and think about his decision when he felt Rei's arms wrap around his waist. Her head pressed against his back and her grip tightening. He felt his heart stop. His mind jumped into the past when Meiran used to do this him after every meeting her had with his clan, no matter how big or small the mission.  
  
Wufei loosened her grip by turning in place to face her. Her eyes were swelling with tears. He took her face into his hand and wiped the escaping tears from her face. He smiled gently then proceeded to his office a bit shaken.  
  
Rei felt more tears fall down her face as she watched him turn to his office. She couldn't help this feeling. She felt stupid for crying over some guy she met a day ago. She dropped to her knees then sat on her flattened heels. She felt as if she had betrayed him. He had done nothing wrong to her. He even took her side against his men. He wasn't doing anything wrong in the mission Darien has it coming because he has interfered with Wufei's ring. But her friends, her only friends are at that casino. If they have a gang shoot out god knows what will happen to them. And that Yuy man is extremely mad at Serena for trying to kill him so he might just kill her. Rei felt so confused, she sat on the floor of the hall and held herself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as if she was accepting someone to answer her.  
  
She began to draw up the night before. How she felt when she was in the room with him and how she felt when he was pouring out his heart how irresistible he was to her. Ever since that moment she has felt strange about him. She had been watching him when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Am I falling for Wufei?" Rei looked at her hands tears fell unto them. "I thinks so, I think I'm falling in love with him.but how he hasn't changed since when they first met yesterday, why now.." She stood up and faced in the direction of his office. " But I guess I will have to leave these feelings go. Once he finds out I told the Blood Roses clan about his plans, I will be his enemy then." Rei frowned then made her way to her room.  
  
*End chapter*  
  
So that's the end of this chapter. Did you like it? Hate It? Tell me! Review! Hopefully I'll be back soon with Chapter 9!  
  
Take care!  
  
*Onewingedangel6547* 


	10. Under Siege

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry! It's been so stressful since I have nothing to do but school projects. It's so hard for me to get down to writing my story. Well I believe all my readers waited long enough. so without any further delays here is Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9: Under Siege  
  
It was dark outside when Duo made it outside the La rouge Casino, approximately 7:29 pm. He was a half an hour early to commence with the mission. What did it matter the sooner it's done the sooner he can get back home. Duo parked then dimmed his headlights of his BMW M3 Convertible, one of his prized possessions.  
  
Duo had to have been feeling a bit nervous about the whole thing because his stomach was acting up the whole ride. Or maybe it was the tacos eat at earlier in the evening. But this feeling wasn't new to Duo he usually has small butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. This happens only before a raid.or maybe he just needs to watch what he eats before a raid.  
  
Duo tired to act professional by casually wiping his face with a soft handkerchief and rubbing his stomach trying to give the assumption of gas or something.  
  
Trowa yawned from the back seat. This was very comfortable to his aching back. He felt a bit tired, but Trowa knew once he got inside that building he would go into an alert mode, then there would be no time to be sleepy. Heero on the other hand had been cracking his knuckles and mumbling inaudible things to himself the entire night since they left grassy poncho's Taco's. Duo was becoming a little freaked out by Heero.  
  
"Heero." Duo whispered trying to see if he could snap Heero out of his creepy revere.  
  
"What?" Heero snapped nastily  
  
"Oh! Someone's having their period!" Duo laughed, while feeling a little bothered that Heero snapped at him for no practical reason. Heero cracked his knuckles again "Lets just get in there!" Heero grunted then jumped out of the car.  
  
Naturally Heero was always ready for action but something was wrong tonight. He had an intense murderous glint in his eyes and he was very excited about the mission.  
  
Trowa stepped out of the car and watched Heero closely, noticing the same expressions Duo had noticed on Heero's face. Trowa frowned, knowing something must be done before anything bad happened. He spoke firmly, "Maybe you should stay here in the car Heero" Trowa ended fixing his suite. "What" Heero exclaimed. From Heero's tone of voice it spoke in volumes that he was very furious. No, he was enraged.  
  
Trowa was being as firm as he could naturally be. He was always the one to put Heero in his place. Duo was not a coward, just a person that tried to avoid confrontation with his comrades and to tended not argue with Heero when he was this upset.  
  
"You heard me!" Trowa raised his voice from the customary monotone and continued his steady statement "You should stay in the car. I say this because look at how your acting! You look exactly like your going to start a fight. If you remember what the boss clearly stated we are not here for that" Trowa had began to become upset, and was fixing his collar some more, something he did when he was angry.  
  
"I know that Trowa! You think I'm stupid? I'm just here for business as well"  
  
"There is no time for that Heero! This is an enemy territory! Do you know what is at stake?"  
  
"I know Trowa, Don't worry I'll be quick," he had an insane grin upon his face, and Trowa, being a blunt kind of person, had to take a stand from the hotheaded Japanese.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, your going to sit this one out" Trowa ended abruptly, walking off before Heero could protest. Heero was angered by the fact that they were just treating him like some dog.  
  
'They just should said in a nice way 'stay', Heero thought.  
  
"Yo Barton, I'm the leader of the group were do you get off telling me to stay like some fucking dog?" Heero stepped into Trowa's face. Heero wanted to see how serious Trowa was by a classic 'how far can I go before you explode' tactic.  
  
"Yo! What the fuck is wrong with you two? Chill!" Duo pushed them apart. He hated when the group fought even if he was doing the fighting, after all these years he was turning into Quatre. He believed strongly that the small group of men was all each other had.  
  
"I not trying to be the leader, but the boss told me if you should fail or show un-leader like characteristics, to take over. From the way you're acting its inevitable you're going to fuck up the mission!"  
  
"He's right Heero, you haven't been the same for a while now, or since we came back from gene's party."  
  
"DUH Duo! I was poisoned!"  
  
"You know what I mean Heero! You're not acting like your normal self." Duo protested.  
  
"I'm just going to get some revenge."  
  
"Exactly! We are not here for that. Your plans can wait till this part of the mission is over. OR until you can get your act together I will be in charge!"  
  
Heero puffed out some steam. He was very upset. He wanted to fuck up the bitch that tried to take his life. Heero knew there was nothing he could do now. If the boss told Trowa to be in charge and he went off, Heero would be in trouble for not following orders. He sat back in the car and slammed the car door. Duo winced.  
  
"Heero take it easy on the automobile aright?" Duo shot a nasty glare to Heero from outside the car.  
  
Duo and Trowa didn't look back at the car as they proceeded up the casino to the La Rouge. The two fixed themselves up a bit then walked into the casino. They were greeted by the bouncers and by then both knew that the casino was heavily guarded. That this would be a hard take over if it ever came down to it also that they were prepared for just about anything. Camera adorned the off white walls, guards were in every corner watching and waiting.  
  
"Play it cool Duo, don't blow our cover."  
  
"Don't worry Trowa, I'm the master of cool" he gave a playful wink then he entered the doors to the game room. Duo was very surprised that the La rouge was as luxurious as it was. If he wanted to be modest, he would say it was a very nice looking, and well put together casino. Of course it wasn't no dragon's den, which took a year, or two to become perfected. But La Rouge was close enough to be worthy be calling 'the second best casino in the United States' by the New York Times and Gambler's Magazine.  
  
Duo quickly forgot about the scenery when he was overwhelmed by all of the beautiful women, he felt like a young child in a candy store. He glances around and saw women of all ages, and ethnicity. He had to quickly compose himself before he started to jump with glee. He felt it just about time to start tasted all of the candy.  
  
Trowa noticed that Duo had made a sudden left. He started at Duo who was headed over to a Craps table where a small group of women were playing. Trowa shook his head and continued to observe the theme of the casino.  
  
It was a theme of old fashioned values, a European theme unlike the Dragon's Den, which is strictly Oriental. Trowa felt suffocated by all the rich snooty individuals. But as he was roaming the casino one individual caught his eye. It was a tall fine brunette. She was exquisite. Her eyes were an ocean green color lighter and brighter than his own. He immediately became side tracked when he noticed she was the dealer of the black jack dealer. He hasn't played black jack in a while, but he wouldn't mind losing some money to her.  
  
He hurried over to her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Lita was picking up the left over chips and counting them quickly in her head. It was almost her closing time and the sub would be here shortly. She was in a rush; this was her last day working here. She was going to start work in a small café for now until she can get the job at the 5 star restaurant by the bay she always wanted.  
  
"One hundred fifty. one hundred fifty two.one hundred."She looked up at a young man whom had just sat down at her table. Lita felt agitated that he had the nerve to sit down when he clearly saw her table wasn't open.  
  
"Deal me in." The mysterious man spoke placing a crisp fifty-dollar bill on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm closing but if you what until my substitute come you can bet your money then." she smiled trying to seem as nice as possible. Lita then frowned. She knew something like this would happen when she was just about to leave.  
  
"That's fine, but I want to play against you." he murmured it was very low and supple.  
  
Lita's mouth frowned was this guy serious? Didn't she make herself crystal clear? She took a moment to analyze the character. he was a tall, dark green-eyed man. His hair was very unique; it was covering his eye and hanging over it. He wore a dark green suite half open. He was very claim and very sophisticated, he spoke in low tones that gave him that very sexy attitude.  
  
She wanted to smile at him but she wanted to be firm. Lita continued to be firm, "Excuse me but I'm leaving. ok. So you can wait here if you want."  
  
"I've come to realization that you were about to leave" he grinned "but I'm here now. And I challenge you to a round of black Jack"  
  
"I don't think so." Lita grunted, he was very persistent and that was becoming annoying. She really wanted to get home take a long bath and fall asleep in her mattress.  
  
"You are the dealer," he added  
  
"I know that.." Lita rolled her eyes. He wasn't very smart.  
  
"Just one round. How about it. Lita?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" she shouted in shock. She gazed at him with a wide-eyed expression. But he gave her one of those 'what the fuck' looks. Guest from other tables looked over there shoulder. A huge guard began to walk over  
  
"Its on your nametag." he smirked placing another 50 on the table.  
  
"Lita is there a problem?" the guard asked  
  
"Um." she turned to him  
  
"Its your choice Miss Lita, do you want to give up our destiny match? We will never have this chance again."  
  
"Lita is there a problem I'll get this poetry spitting scum out of here if he is bothering you!"  
  
"No that's not necessary John, I was just a little.shocked.." He blushed trying to coax the guard to leave.  
  
"OK," he turned to the man "I'll watching you buddy"  
  
"Like wise 'buddy'" He smirked and placed an hundred dollar bill on the table.  
  
"You said we have a destiny match?" she blurted out.  
  
"Hmm." he smiled "Yes, We do. I feel it was destiny that brought me to this table. If you would have left I doubt I would ever see you again."  
  
"Your right I'm leaving this place.to follow my dream"  
  
"Really? Hmm what would that be?"  
  
"To be a top and well know chief." she blushed she couldn't believe that she was telling this guy about her plans. But she didn't think too much of it because she felt it was right.  
  
"Well I wish you all of the luck in the world Ms. Lita. Now please we really must have a match." He pleaded with her with his eyes and found that now it had worked she was being devoured by his charm.  
  
"I will accept your challenge Mr." she stopped, as she didn't know his name.  
  
"Barton. My name is Trowa.Barton." he extended his hand. She took it and they shook hands. Lita grinned as she felt electricity as she touched his hand. She smiled then blushed. She then thought about his name, his name was familiar, she had heard it somewhere. She couldn't put her finger one it but she let her memory go and just paid attention to the man whom caught her eye.  
  
"Well Trowa you have exceeded the betting limit, the house can only except 50 dollars." she smirked while blushing even more now. "Unless you want to head over to another table, they have higher bets." She added  
  
"Oh I see. Hmmm" he reached into his pocket and she noticed that inside his jacket was a small pistol. She gulped. But Trowa really didn't care that he flashed the young dealer his pistol, he would never harm an innocent woman. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knot of 100's it was balled up and was bigger than his fist. Lita's eyes widened.  
  
"So to place this down would be overkill?" He smirks placing it on the table.  
  
"If you put it like that, yes" She found herself staring at the knot of money that he placed down on the table.  
  
"Well I'll give the house 50 dollars if I win, if you win the house gets its money and you take the extra. for yourself."  
  
"No, I'm a professional I'm not going to do such a thing I would get in trouble" Lita staggered. She repeated, "I would get in trouble." two more times to herself. She was trying to tell herself that it was wrong, but her ears wouldn't listen.  
  
"Don't worry nobody is looking." He laughed, Lita frowned then unfalteringly stated  
  
"This is a test isn't it? Darien put you up to it!"  
  
"Darien? I've never heard of the man. A test? Nah. it's your choice. but if it was a test wouldn't it be a test worth failing?"  
  
Lita took a long look at the wad of money that money could be good for her to save up. In that knot was a couple of thousands. it would be good. but what was the catch?  
  
"Your saying you'll give me the money if I win, no stings attached?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Why?" she garbled the word. She was beating herself up for asking why he would give her the money. Who cares why!  
  
"How do I say. there is something about you." he leaned in close to her.  
  
"What do I have to lose?" Lita grinned. She took out the deck of cards for black jack and began shuffling.  
  
"It's all or nothing." Trowa spoke to Lita's face.  
  
"One round. that means who ever win three out of four will win everything"  
  
"Alright, your call"  
  
Lita dealt out the cards and they began.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Meanwhile*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Duo was roaming around looking around for anything suspicious but nothing was notable. He smiled and mingled with everyone he met. But many people were tight lipped or just plain clueless about anything that was going on within this casino. He tried to ask the people casually so he didn't stand out. He was frustrated, there was no luck this mission was a total bomb. But he had gotten some information on the owner of the casino. His name was Darien Shields. "What an odd name" Duo remarked to himself. Duo feeling a little sleepy decided to have a drink, which made him a bit tipsy. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He held his alcohol down as best as he could though. He wandered aimlessly to the back of the casino. He found a small entertainment area with chairs and small flickering candles. Before he sat in the sitting area he read the sign it read "The infamous Ms. Aino. Performing tonight a song written by herself. At 7:40pm."  
  
"What a vague sign." he mumbled then Duo rolled up his sleeve temporarily to read the time it was seven thirty eight. He found a seat near the back. The area, which he sat, was packed with lots of males hollering and hooting at the dim stage. Some women were in the audience. Duo leaned back against the cushioned metal chair waiting patiently for the show.  
  
Soon the light dimmed more and upbeat music began to play and for about a minute or two before anything was actually said a woman with blonde hair appeared from the dim stage. She had on a shiny, very glamorous dress. It was snug fitting and flattered her slender body. Duo jumped from his seat when he realized who it was. That beautiful face he promised himself he would never forget.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
She smiled adoring her fans not noticing a familiar face inside the crowd she pressed her lips to the microphone took a deep breath then began to sing her song:  
  
"Life.  
  
Mysterious life.  
  
where we're moving around, dancing the rhythm of life.  
  
Time.  
  
Mysterious time.  
  
where we're counting the hours and days to the end of our time.  
  
And we're feeling the change and we don't know why  
  
Choose one direction just one more time  
  
Don't say I'm thinking too much if you see what's behind.  
  
And these are Mysterious Times  
  
Mysterious Times.  
  
No trick of the mind..  
  
for this moment I feel like we live in Mysterious Times.  
  
If you see what's behind, these are Mysterious Times.  
  
Soul.  
  
I feel my soul.  
  
for this moment nobody can stop me from flying so high.  
  
Real.  
  
nothing is real.  
  
in a world of illusion you only see what you feel.  
  
And we're feeling the change and we don't know why  
  
Choose one direction just one more time  
  
Don't say I'm thinking too much if you see what's behind.  
  
And these are Mysterious Times.  
  
Mysterious Times.  
  
No trick of the mind.  
  
for this moment I feel like we live in Mysterious Times.  
  
If you see what's behind, these are Mysterious Times  
  
If you see what's behind, these are Mysterious Times."  
  
With the last word of her song she ended. She smiled then basked in the applauds and whistles or her audience. The lights returned to normal and the faces of her adoring crowds were reveled Mina nearly dropped the microphone when she saw a memorable face. She frowned then ran to the back of the stage.  
  
Moments later, after the crowd died down Mina came out in her jeans and jean jacket. It was time to go home. She wanted to make a run for the exit but stopped when she noticed a man standing at the foot of the stage.  
  
"You look so unhappy to see me," He said.  
  
Mina cringed she never wanted to see this man again. What a pervert! talk about first impressions, how can he mistake her from some whore. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"I came to watch you perform" He smiled popping a piece of gum into his mouth.  
  
"How did you know about my performance?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"That's what I'm paid for." He smiled.  
  
"Pu-lease.. I got to go home. I swear if you follow me I'll call the cops."  
  
"Please Mina, I would never do that. So there is no need for the feds?' he laughed simply and approached her. "Mina, I really wanted to explain the card. I see that you took the wrong impression on it. I wasn't referring you to any thing of the prostitution nature. That's just my job"  
  
"Job!? You're a pimp!?" Mina was disgusted  
  
"Yes, it's not how you think."  
  
"How am I supposed to think about that? You live a life of unfaithfulness, prostitution and drugs."  
  
"No! You really seemed to like me in the Veterinarian place. why are you becoming so bent out of shape?" He raised his voice a little.  
  
"Yeah that's before I knew you sell women! For a profit! How disgusting, it's scary how nice you were in the vet's place"  
  
"I'm always nice! My job has nothing to do with me, and my personality. Personally I love women" he smiled  
  
"Really? You can't love them that much to sell them for money"  
  
"I'm not necessarily a pimp, I run an escort service, my women are sophisticated, elegant and the best in the country!" Duo tried to defend his girls.  
  
"I don't care how your girls are I will not get evolve with such a guy that treats women like that! It doesn't matter to me how you do it, it could be the girl's choice, and to me I find it personally wrong!  
  
"What I do for work shouldn't matter if you really liked me for me! Right?" He added  
  
"I'm not going to lie, I am attracted to you and thought that maybe we could've gone out some time but all of your chances are dead" She walked off.  
  
"I uh. wait. why don't you give me a chance?" he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me! How am I supposed to trust you let alone trust you to not treat me like some cheap slut?"  
  
"Because I know what your worth!" he smiled uncertainly  
  
"You do? What 5 dollars?" She hissed and pushed him off  
  
"Look Mina." He grabbed her arms and swung her around to face him. She squirmed in his grasp and frowned. "Mina, look. I just wanted the chance to get to know you, I hope that maybe you can do the same." He pleaded.  
  
Mina gave him a stern look. She did like him, he was cute, and well-behaved maybe.just maybe she can get passed the whole Maxwell's girls issue.  
  
"Fine, let's see. How about a drink at the bar?" Mina tried to smile  
  
"Great, may I lead the way?" He grinned a huge attractive grin while Mina cursed herself for being weak for a pretty face.  
  
Outside  
  
Heero sat in the car impatiently, furiously tapping his foot. He was mumbling incoherently and fidgeting with his hands. He was absolutely furious. They had been in the casino for nearly a half an hour and he was stuck in the automobile, while he should be were the action was.  
  
He began to think of excuses to tell Duo or Trowa if the found him inside the casino. He grinned mischievously. He took the keys to the car, since Duo would kill him if he did. Heero locked the car doors then ran up the casino stairs to the entrance. He walked in and saw the guard.  
  
'Hmm, no biggie.' Heero thought then walked passed them. He was in the main room now. He saw Trowa straight ahead with some chick at a black jack table. Heero really didn't want to get caught so he made a quick right. He was frustrated that he had gotten back talk from Trowa when he was flirting with some girl when they had to do a mission. Heero was now by a huge plant next to a bar. He witnessed some argument between a man and a woman.  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he duck behind the tall plant. It was his female assassin right there in the flesh. She was decked out in gold of all kinds and a very sassy dress. She seemed very angry with the man she argued with. Heero didn't hear anything of the discussion, and he didn't really didn't care. He had what he wanted in his sights.  
  
She was still as he remembered her. She was slender, blonde, beautiful and now even more deadly than he has known before. She stormed away angry pulling out her cell phone. She approached the elevator and proceeded to wait for it.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile to himself. He had noticed that he was grinning evilly. He stealthy moved behind the plants inside the casino. He came up behind her. He was standing behind her now; he was so close to her he smelt the shampoo in hair. He smiled when she stopped talking on the phone. She turned around with a twisted face of anger or frustration. But when Serenity turned to face the man that had creep up behind her, her blue eyes widened with fear and she slowly felt her cell phone fall to her side.  
  
"Oh My.you're alive." Was all that she muttered out.  
  
"Yeah. but you're not going to be soon." Heero's eyes focused on her. Serenity opened her mouth to scream. But Heero was too quick he grabbed her mouth and her scream was almost completely silenced. Serenity dropped her cell phone and she started to struggle within his grasp. Heero had a tight grip on her. He scoped out the area. There was a room to the left of the elevator that was locked. He picked her up still covering her mouth. She struggled kicking him but to no avail he was still moving her towards the locked room over in the corner of the hall.  
  
Heero budged on the door and it opened without any force. Surprised Heero threw her into the room and serenity stumbled to her floor. He locked the door quickly and faced her with a sinister look on her face.  
  
Serenity backed herself into a corner. She was scared she didn't know what this crazed man was about to do to her. She noticed that she was in a small lounge area. Small bottles dressed the tables. She needed to find something to protect herself with. She looked into his face; it was focused like an angry pitbull ready to strike.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She gasped, moving closer to the table with the glass bottle.  
  
Heero wasn't stupid. He knew what she was going to do, so he charged her. Knocking over the table to get to her, Serenity frightened and caught off guard screamed and stood still with her body pressed against the wall. Heero was over to her in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her mouth with one hand and with the other he firmly placed it over her neck, he squeezed hard enough to make her stop screaming and draw tears from her eyes.  
  
She gasped for air and tried her hardest to remove his hand from her throat. As she continued to gasp she thought of something. She drew up her knee and hit him in his nuts. But it didn't work he blocked it with his right hand. Then slapped her with it. Serenity's small frame went flying then crashing into the table then onto the floor. She gasped and her hurting neck.  
  
"You stupid bitch, what the fuck you were thinking! Trying to fuck with me!? Are you trying to fuck with the winged dragon? You betrayed me and tried to kill me! I should fucking kill you" He spat on her as he towered over her looking down over her. He watched her with building anger. He grabbed her and forced her to her feet then slammed her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers. Heero's eyes were on fire and his heart was racing, his breathing was heavy.  
  
"Please stop." Serenity garbled the words as they rolled of her tongue like a bad taste.  
  
"Why should I? Hmm you didn't think of anything while you were trying to kill me! I can't believe you!" He threw her to the floor making hard impact with the floor. Heero tried to hold on to his fury but he felt so horrible, she was so beautiful to him and he was hurting her.  
  
Serenity forced herself up to her feet. She was hurting all over now. She looked into his face. "Look, kill me if you want, if that would make you feel better.. But know this. I didn't want to be caught up in this mafia war shit! My boyfriend made me! I had to do it or else he would abuse me more. I'm tried of being a punching bag because I refuse to corporate with him. He does this to me and all of my friends. he bullies us to do his dirty work! I had to do it, it was my only choice."  
  
As Heero looked at her his fury was failing him.  
  
"I didn't want to do that. I've had a crush on you since I met you, that night I felt something I've never felt before. I've heard stories about the Winged Dragon of the Dragon Clan. I've always wanted to meet you. It's difficult, because I never wanted to be dragged into this, but I'm forced! I never wanted to harm you or anyone."  
  
"Stop bullshitting me! How should I fucking trust whatever you say?" Heero snapped.  
  
"Because I don't lie. If you don't believe me then there is nothing I can do to change that. So do what you came here to do, I just wanted to get that of my chest. Do what you came to do" She felt warm tears flow down her face.  
  
"If I find out what you say is false I won't hesitate to kill you"  
  
".." Serenity was speechless  
  
"How come you don't try to escape this place?" Heero tried to sound clam he was still a bit angry.  
  
"I can't. He will just find me and kill me. What Darien in capable of doing scares me."  
  
"Don't be scared of that punk. My boss is capable of doing much more than he can ever imagine." Heero walked towards her, she backed up further away from him. "Look, don't be afraid. I'm.. sorry for putting my hands on you. I was just angry. I have a short temper." He tried to smile since being nice didn't come natural. Serenity grinned and let him come closer to her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*Meanwhile_*_*_*_*_  
  
Duo laughed heartily at Mina's story. They continued to laugh together while sipping at soda at the bar. Dup countered the story with a past story of his times with puppy Sherlock.  
  
".Then." Duo stopped his story when a hefty amount of guards ran past them. Mina looked onto the guards as they ran past them. They were heavily armed.  
  
"I wonder what's going on." Mina whispered to Duo.  
  
Duo heart was heavy and his intuition was telling him something was going to get bad. Duo stepped of the stool and quickly jumped in front of a stay guard.  
  
"Excuse Me sir, but me and the misses are worried with the sudden sight of armed guards, is everything alright?" Duo whispered to the guard.  
  
"Yes, don't worry sir, we've just found an intruder and he will be quickly disposed of. Now please enjoy your drinks." With that the guard went running towards the card tables.  
  
"Oh Shit.Trowa." Duo quickly ran off behind the guards.  
  
"Hey Duo wait! He said it was taken care of!" Mina quickly followed behind him.  
  
Duo had stopped when he was behind Trowa. Trowa was fine. He was playing a game of black jack. He seemed to be loosing.  
  
"Trowa! I'm glad that it wasn't you"  
  
"Duo? What's wrong?" Trowa was startled  
  
"Mina?" Lita blurted out watching her blonde friend make a stop behind the braided man.  
  
"Duo what's going on?" Mina asked  
  
"I'll explain later." He sighed out of relief. Duo smiled all was well.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
A guard not to far away from Trowa's table was shouting and pointing a gun down a hall near the elevator.  
  
A riot of screams and people began to scream and flee from the gambling tables. A tall man in a black tux began talking threw a microphone trying his hardest to claim the crowd.  
  
Duo, Trowa and the two girls were standing still at the back table. Duo and Trowa were focused on the guards in the hall they continued to shout, but there shouts where almost drowned out by the screams of the customers.  
  
"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WINGED DRAGON! COME OUT NOW!!" a younger guard shouted  
  
"Winged dragon? The dragon clan is here?" Lita blurted frightened "Where is Serena?" Mina added  
  
"Ah Fuck!!!" Duo slammed his fist into the black jack table.  
  
"Heero's in trouble." Trowa pulled out his gun.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
Note: The song mina sings is called "Mysterious Times" By Sash! (Sorry I had to borrow it) it was so hard finding a song to fight the mood. I think I did a good choice.  
  
So how did you like this chapter? What will happen next? You have to come back and read more to find out! ^_^  
  
I HOPE my school won't drown me in projects. if the school doesn't do that I will make the second part of the chapter sooner!  
  
Thanks to my readers for being patient with me! Oh yes! *hugs Ceso* big hug for my editor and friend Ceso! She is so sweet! Check out her stories!!  
  
Oh BTW! I turned 17 on 11/18! Whoo!!!  
  
Take Care, everyone!  
  
*~*One Winged Angel *~* 


	11. TimeThe Worst Enemy

Author's Note: Wow looks at the time its 2:30 am and I finally got my chapter back from my editor/friend Ceso. I know all of my readers must be like "Finally! Its been forever" Well yes, yes I know. I'm so sorry. It's been so hard trying to keep up my story with the rest of my life...But don't worry I haven't forgotten about u!  
  
Well look no further the next chapter is here!  
  
Chapter 10: Time is your worst Enemy  
  
Chang Mansion 8:37pm Miami, Florida  
  
It was 37 minutes after the hour and the night had aged slowly on the hill under Chang mansion. The night was warm and the summer breeze blew about freely in the Mansion. All of the windows were open. The house had heated up quickly due to the intensity of the cooking the chiefs were doing. It was the night that Wufei and Rei were going to start over. They were going to try the whole night they met all over again, since the real first night didn't go well.  
  
Wufei was dressed in his best Chinese suit. He was extremely concerned. Earlier in the evening he had sent a fine Asian dress up to her room and Rei hasn't responded. Maybe she was sick, maybe she was offended... were some of the things that floated in his mind.  
  
He circled the table in the dimly lit dining room. In his mind he was silently counting off a secret checklist. He checked everything twice or three times. He made sure all candles were lit; all the food was still warm since she was a half an hour late. Soft classical music was playing in the background. Something was missing though and he didn't know what it was. He was frustrated that she was so late. He walked over to the beautiful imported mahogany table and turned off the small Bunsen burner that was keeping the food warm. Wufei then hastily walked over to a few of the many candles that were lit and blew them out.  
  
He buttoned up his suit while he walked down the dinning hall. He was tired, so he decided since she wasn't here that she didn't want to be, that he would go to bed. He reached the foot of the stairs when he looked up and as before his eyes fell upon a stranger's glance. He couldn't help but stop and felt his heart quicken.  
  
"Am I late?" Rei smiled. She wore a snug scarlet Chinese dress, which reveled her long legs, and her hair was pinned up with white blossoms. Rei wore light red lipstick and long red chandler earrings. She stood at the top of the staircase, smiling down at Wufei.  
  
Wufei couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful she looked. He grinned and leaned casually against the stair railing. Wufei checked his watch.  
  
"I think you're late," he laughed, forgetting about the frustration he had felt almost two minutes ago.  
  
Rei walked down the stairs slowly and sensuously. She was now face to face with him. She blushed when she looked around at all the candles. Only half were lit so it gave his hallway a glow. He stepped up one stair and extended his hand.  
  
"I think dinner is still warm... would you still like to join me?" Wufei asked. She touched his hand; it was warm to the touch unlike hers with small beads of cold sweat.  
  
"Of course." She moved with him down the stairs arm in arm to the dinner table.  
  
Wufei branched out and approached a mahogany chair and pulled it out. Rei sat in it and fixed her dress. Her eyes widened to adjust to the dimly lighted dinning room. But Rei was at a loss for words since the entire house was surrounded in darkness. The house was dressed in a romantic glow. She felt warm under the small flicker of warmth of the candles. She turned to her side and Wufei was turning on the small burner to heat the food.  
  
"Wufei..." Rei whispered.  
  
"Yes Miss Rei?"  
  
"I'm not hungry really."  
  
"I see," he turned off the burner "So what would you like to do? Would you like to go out? The weather tonight is absolutely perfect."  
  
"No," Rei sat in the chair looking uncomfortable. Even in the darkened room her uneasiness was visible. Rei looked at the empty plate in front of her, then she perked her head up as the music from the other room came to her attention. "Can we have a dance?"  
  
Wufei, a little shocked at her question, stared at her. She was frowning. "Sure..." He walked over to her and took her hand. She followed him in silence. The two stopped at the entrance the next room. This room she had never seen. It was a huge entertainment room. A huge grand piano stood in the top left corner. The room walls were made of fine wood. They were decorated in Chinese and European tapestries. The selves made models of large-scale airplanes and ships. A large soft carpet awaited them at the door.  
  
"I ask you to take off your shoes" he kicked off his shoes and she did as well. Rei left her heels at the right side of the entrance. She entered the room first. She was curious to see all the different models and photographs. "You built these?" she pointed to the selves full of boats.  
  
"Not all of them..." He laughed, remembering all the trouble he went through to make one.  
  
"I see. I never knew you were so articulate"  
  
"Heh I don't know whether to be insulted or take that as a compliment." He smiled.  
  
Rei smiled back "I didn't mean it to be insulting. I just meant you are a mobster. You have so many exotic things and models of planes that you've done... you understand. "  
  
"I see. So you think all mobsters fit under this category as non- intelligent killing machines?"  
  
"I guess you can say that"  
  
"Well I assure you that that's not true. My clan and I are of high intelligence. We are all schooled in Asia in one of the top schools in the nation. I have various hobbies as well as my clan. Being the head of my mafia ring is a job not a lifestyle."  
  
She looked at him with widened eyes. He was so different from what she envisioned. He was classy, educated and articulate. And he was attractive to boot. She turned to him and stared at him longingly. She smiled; something was so sincere about him.  
  
"I'm sorry I judged you." Rei walked up to him and pressed her hands against his chest and pressed her body her into him. Wufei responded naturally and held her with his arms around her. She slowly began to dance from side to side and he followed.  
  
"Its alright" He whispered into her ear. For moments he held her tight his heart quickened.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
La Rouge Casino 8:48 pm  
  
In the casino in the east of Florida the whole casino was under siege. Earlier Heero, also known as the Winged Dragon of the Dragon Clan, was caught in a small janitor's lounge by the west elevators. The whole casino was wrapped in chaos. Many officers and guards sealed off all the exits to the casino, only a selected few had access to leave and enter the casino.  
  
Duo Maxwell, the dragon of destruction, and the silent dragon, Trowa Barton hid behind the small black jack podium. Alongside them was Mina, a singer at the current casino, and Lita, a black jack dealer at the casino as well. The two girls unlike the dragon members were in total and complete awe. They sat silently nearly in tears. Mina was holding Duo's arm tightly while Lita was near her holding her knees.  
  
Duo peeked out from behind the small podium to the direction of the elevators. Officers were still forcing themselves into the room. Time was the enemy and it was quickly counting down. Duo's brain was struggling to grasp a plan to get his friend out of the hands of the La Rouge security. Then Duo turned to Mina. Mina was startled by the quickness of his move and jumped causing Lita to squeal. Trowa grabbed her and shoved her into his chest.  
  
"Look I need you to leave the Casino, find my BMW, start it, and then wait for us to escape." Duo whispered  
  
"Are you out of your mind? I want no part in this crazy plan. I'm just a singer." Mina whimpered.  
  
"And? If you don't help me my friend could be dead in a matter of minutes!" Duo face was stern and serious. He grabbed her face. "Please...I need you to do this for me!"  
  
"I can't" She tried to hold back small escaping tears.  
  
"You're the enemy" Lita pushed away from Trowa.  
  
"The enemy? The enemy! Baby girl you know nothing about our cause and us. If you help us I promise we will protect you and no one will harm you. But for me to help you we need you girls to get my car and wait for us. Then we will escape and you and your friend will be under our protection."  
  
"How can I believe you" Mina whispered and touched his hands.  
  
"You are just going to have to trust me..."Duo muttered sincerely.  
  
Mina turned to her right and looked into Lita's face, she looked for something that will tell her secretly that Lita was going to object, but mina read nothing on her face but silent confidence.  
  
"We will do it...." Mina answered and Lita nodded.  
  
"Great! Here," he took out his keys carefully as not to make a sound and handed them to her. "My car is a BMW; the color is a silverish blue. Go safely and wait for us." Duo rushed her off. Mina and Lita stood up slowly and as soon as they did all attention was on them. Officers pointed semi- automatics at them. They approached the officers and the plan was in motion. Trowa watched them leave with not much hassle.  
  
"They're out... you think they will stay...?" Trowa whispered cocking his weapon.  
  
"Well let's just hope... right now it's a fifty-fifty chance." Duo readied his weapon. "Lets just get Yuy out of there."  
  
"Lets go!" Trowa moved in while Duo watched his back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)  
  
Janitors Lounge 8:54 pm  
  
Heero had just become uneasy. He was almost in a panic. The Casino guards were breathing down on the opposite side of the door and he had no gun on him. How was he supposed to defend himself? He looked frantically around the lounge, nothing, not even a window.  
  
"Shit!" Heero hissed then turned in place then growled. He was angry, no he enraged. There was nothing he hated more than being trapped. Sooner or later the guards were going to bust through that door and have him in cuffs and probably killed, since Mafia rings handle there own business rather than have the feds in on the scheme.  
  
Serenity sat in a corner. She was frightened she drew her knees to her chest and held them.  
  
"We know you're in there come out now!"  
  
"Fucking Shit!" Heero swore once more then eyed a small window at the very top of the west wall. "That's our way out" he pointed to it. "C'mon lets get out of here," he leaned over and grasped her hand. Heero hunched over and placed hand over hand. "C'mon I'll lift you up"  
  
Serenity stared at his hands hesitantly "are you serious?"  
  
Heero grunted, "Yes! Will you hurry?"  
  
Serenity took her time carefully placing her foot into Heero's hands and slowly working her way up to the small latch, serenity tugged on the window latch. But by that time it was too late the door was busted open and a half a dozen guards and security officers of the Rouge poured in armed and very dangerous.  
  
Heero was quick to notice the semi automatic hand pistols and instantly dove to the floor. Serenity screamed and fell from the gate shutter onto her butt. She curled in a corner holding her head.  
  
The guards by that time had Heero in an arm lock and guns pointed to every part of his body. He was forced onto a small folding table face first and with his arms tied. They were cursing into his ear and into his face.  
  
Serenity was forced up by her arms and was about to be carried out of the room, when Serenity noticed a familiar face. Her mind struggled to grasp the memory of where she seen him before. 'I've seen that man before....' As she was being dragged out of the room she finally blurted, "He is the man from the party" as if it was a cue the man pulled out two pistols from his pants and prepared to fire. Serenity with all her speed and agility pushed off the man and feel to the floor.  
  
The man stood over her and busted rounds of bullets into the room and into the chest of the enemy inside. Heero swallowed his shout and tried to remain as still as he could. Swarms of bullets sprayed all over the room creating holes in the walls.  
  
"AH SHIT!!!" Heero blurted out as more and more bullets flew over him. He pressed his body as close to the table as he could.  
  
He felt a cold hand grab his wrist and pull him backwards. 'The hell?' he managed to catch a glimpse of a long braid. The man approached him from behind and leaned over him and whispered into his ear playfully "what a perfect position Yuy...." The man snickered  
  
"Duo!" Heero exclaimed, "Where in the hell have you been! Get me out of these cuffs.  
  
"I can't I'll have to cut you out later" Duo responded in a more serious tone than his playful remark from before.  
  
"Hurry!" Trowa shouted from the door, gun still smoking. Duo then pulled Heero off the table forcefully and pulled him to the door. Then, too much of their surprise Serenity was still laying on the floor in fright. Duo pointed to her and Trowa answered his silent question.  
  
"Leave her, her latch dogs will be looking for her." Trowa jogged into the halls and more bullets were fired.  
  
Duo pulled Heero by the meat of his upper arm and in a moment they were passing over serenity that still was very scared she continued to cry.  
  
"Wait!" Heero used his power to stop Duo. Duo looked at Heero in confusion.  
  
"What? Come on Heero we have to get out of here! This place is getting worse and worse we need to get the fuck out of this place"  
  
"I can't leave her. Take her with us."  
  
"Wait! Are you mad this woman is your-"  
  
"I know Duo, Fuck! Just take her with us!"  
  
"As you wish" Duo scornfully picked her arm and nearly dragged her off the floor. She squealed in pain as Duo had a tense grip on her. He forced her up and out of the room. Trowa was guarding the entrance and was ready to kill anything that moved inside that casino.  
  
They moved as quickly to the entrance as they could while Trowa protected them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)  
  
Outside the La Rouge 9:01 pm  
  
Mina sat inside Duo Maxwell's pride and luxury car, continuously tapping the steering wheel as Lita looking anxiously at the entrance of the casino. Lita watched as hundreds of people continued to pour onto the streets. As time ticked by like hours passed them by, each second they become more and more anxious and frightened. La rouge guards continued to enter the building with weapons. It was now 9:02pm and there was no sign of Duo or Trowa.  
  
"Do you think they was caught?" Lita questioned whispering to Mina  
  
Mina was silent and she thought about the matter. All she knew was that Duo was a dragon, which basically branded him as an enemy. Even though she wasn't in the Blood roses gang she really didn't want to see anything bad happen to it even if Darien was the leader and Mina didn't care if he was dead. The blood roses were her family. They protected her and her girls for a while now and she made some friends.  
  
Mina stared at the steering wheel. This whole situation was so confusing. What the hell was going on? She didn't fully understand the rivalry between the dragons and the blood roses. All she heard was from what the roses told her. That the dragons are ruthless and deadly and were not to be trusted. But Duo... Duo wasn't like that. Even if she had only known him for one day but that impression had made all the difference. It was the way he acted when he was in that animal clinic. So caring, so sweet, so sexy. He didn't even seem like a person that could be in a gang. That proves that you don't know a person until you get to know them.  
  
Mina subconsciously gripped the wheel tightly. She was so scared. She was also very worried about this guy and about her friends. All of the shit didn't make sense to her. What the hell was wrong with these people and where was Rei!  
  
"Mina! Look!" Lita pointed to the entrance of the casino. Mina looked over and she saw Duo holding another man and Serenity. He was dragging them both along in haste, while the other man with the odd hair was firing back into the casino. After a few moments Duo was at the side of the car and he opened the door and threw both the man and Serenity into the car. He jumped in but before he did he called to Trowa who was making a sprint for the car.  
  
"Mina, get ready to floor it!" Duo shouted from the back seat and Mina instantly was in a position that she could step on the gas as hard as she could and she would have left the casino in the dust.  
  
Trowa was inside the car now. He squeezed himself inside the tiny backside having the other three cramped.  
  
"Go, Go, Go!!!" Duo shouted with much persistence  
  
Mina jammed on the gas and just as they pulled off, a dozen La rouge guards came out of the casino and fired bullets at the fleeing automobile. Bullets began cutting through seats and shattering glass. Everyone naturally ducked their heads and hoped that a stray bullet didn't catch them.  
  
Duo meanwhile was shouting curses in much fury as he watched his favorite car become target practice.  
  
"Miss Mina, I need you to get to the shopping district by vice point as fast as you can"  
  
"What! Do you know how far that is form here?"  
  
"Yes, but if you want to sit in the middle of the street while dozens of Blood Roses Gang member come out and try to kill us we need to get to our territory, understood?" Trowa had much demand and firmness in his voice. Mina did as she was told and for the remainder of the ride there was silence.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*)  
  
Chang Mansion 9:13pm  
  
Wufei was still dancing with Rei unaware of any of the events that were happening down at the Rouge Casino. He held her with much passion in his heart. To much of his surprise he was falling more and more deeply in love with this girl. For the last day or so she had grown on him and opened her heart to him and him to her. He had never done that to another female since his wife, Meiran.  
  
Wufei inhaled the smell of her perfume and held his emotions in control as he realized that the perfume was of flowers. She reminded him so much of her. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted him to her. It was that fact that even though something's were similar, so many things were different. The Way Rei talked and wore her hair. He loved the bold colors she wore like red and black. Meiran wore simple pale colors. Rei had a strong personality and was very bold and strong willed. Meiran was a woman of tradition and simplicity. She was almost very passive and delicate. But he couldn't blame Meiran for those things, that was who she was and he loved every fiber of her being. He believed since Meiran and him were so young and brought up in traditional China, where they were so strict and the women were meant and brought up to be that way. But that didn't change the fact that he loved the girl.  
  
Rei was different from Meiran and that was a good thing in a way. Rei was Rei and Meiran was only herself. Wufei finally grasped that concept in his mind.  
  
Rei held on to him as she danced very tightly. She buried her face into his chest. He was only 2 inches taller than her but that didn't matter. Wufei stroked her hair and let himself get caught in the mood.  
  
Rei held her eyes firmly shut. The image of him danced in her head. She was falling in love with the guy, which was bad. This wasn't part of the job she was assigned. She was here to lure him into a trap and kill him. Then Darien would be happy and he would leave her alone. She was only doing this for her safety since Darien had threatened her and her friends if she didn't do him this 'favor'. This whole feelings thing made her go off track. She was so frustrated with herself. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with the man she was trying to kill. Rei felt like slapping herself. She felt like she was in some weird story. Rei questioned herself 'why does this always happens in the stories and movies? I mean I never thought it could happen but it does.' Rei picked up her head and she stared into his eyes. She now was entrapped by his eyes. His small round portals that clearly were the passageways into his soul. She had stared into his eyes before but nothing happened but now she saw an ocean of pain. An ocean filled with countless sad stories and then the small pool of good and happiness. He was a man of great honor and power. He was strong, caring and by nature was a protector.  
  
Rei closed her eyes and a tear escaped. She couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sadness. She for this moment felt his sadness. This lonely life he was living. This life filled with drugs, sex and violence. Like he said, it was his job not his lifestyle, because now the big tough mafia exterior was shattered and she saw the man behind it. The real Wufei. It was totally different and she wanted to be apart of that mans life, Even if it came with the mafia lord job. She knew that she would able to save him from his sadness and from his job. But Rei knew that that could never be when he finds out the truth. She cried.  
  
Wufei glanced at Rei as she begun to cry. Startled by this he grabbed her arms and used one hand to wipe away the tears. He was worried; he didn't know what to do. Why all of a sudden had she started to cry?  
  
He took her hand and led her into the next room, which was like a bedroom but it looked a lot like a den. It was dark wood and a fireplace was lighted a bear skin rug was placed in front of the fireplace and to the left of the fire place was a couch and next to that was a computer. On the opposite side was a doorway that led to a huge canopy bed with sheets imported from India. Both rooms were dark and had very romantic atmospheres.  
  
"Please Miss Rei sit down."  
  
Rei did. She wiped the tears from her face and enjoyed the soft fluffy texture. It was the softest thing she had ever felt and she thought her old cat was soft. At that second she remembered her old cat Mittens. She remembered him; she had him when she was little then he died. Rei looked around for Wufei and he was pouring some wine for her. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Here, maybe this will calm your nerves. Are you aright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just...emotional" She lied, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Oh...alright. But what's got you so emotional in the first place?"  
  
Rei knew she had to say it; it was time and maybe just maybe she would get the answer she was looking for. She took a deep breath and began. But first she placed the wine on the side.  
  
"In the time I was here I learned a lot about you and about people in general. I was well shallow. I always judged people from what I saw. When I first saw you I thought the worst. But now that I've spent some time with you, I see that your nothing as I once thought." She took another deep breath. "You see I'm falling in love with you by the second. But there are things that will hold us apart. I know how much you love Meiran... and I would never try to compete with her in anyway. But I wanted you to know that if you let me stay and we can get to know each other more I know we would be good for each other and I can be your rock." She smiled, knowing that it must've sounded weird what she was saying since she barely knew him, but she wanted to speak her mind and heart, since she always did and this shouldn't be any exception.  
  
"My rock?" he grinned at her choice of words  
  
Rei blushed "Yes, your rock, I can be the one you can count on. I know that you are sad and that you hurt I see it and I saw it that night in Meiran's room. I would like to stay here with you... I know that I'm just a hired girl but if you let me I can be so much more for you." She looked into his face waiting on pins for his answer.  
  
"Miss Rei," he touched her hand and took it in his hand "I'm so flattered that you say such things to me. I've only known you for a couple of days yet you are devoting your love to me. Don't you find it odd that it happened so quickly? I mean are you sure about this? You barely know me."  
  
Rei's heart sank in her chest. She felt this grave regret that she even opened her mouth. She knew it was stupid that she felt this way they didn't even know him.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just--" Rei spoke in a panic trying to repair the hole that she dug herself but Wufei cut her off "Miss Rei, you didn't let me finish I was just about to say that even though the time we known each other was so limited that I feel exactly the same way."  
  
Rei's heart fluttered into her throat and nearly choked her. "You mean it? You feel the same way?" he nodded.  
  
"Oh my that's good news. "She softly laughed off her fear.  
  
"I'm relieved to hear that you feel the same as well" he smiled, still holding her hand. Wufei grasped her hand tightly "Miss Rei if you would like, I would like to have you stay here with me. So that we can get to know each other better, and so that we can build a foundation. That's only if you would enjoy my company." he laughed remembering the first night she stood over his house. He had felt like strangling her.  
  
She smiled her uneasiness was almost gone. "Yes of course!" She leaned in for a hug.  
  
Wufei mistook it and he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Rei backed off quickly looking at him. She blushed then catching him off guard now she kissed him. She continued to kiss him for a couple of moments until more emotion filled each kiss and body parts began to come alive...  
  
Rei kissed him leading him to the floor. She was on her back looking up to him. She smiled blushing and pulled him in to kiss her, he allowed it to happen and followed her advancements. Rei's body began to heat up. She kissed him then his neck then begun rubbing his chest. Wufei liked this very much and let her do it. He played with her hair and her stomach.  
  
After a few moments Rei jumped up from the rug and sexily walked over to the doorway and entered it. She laid herself on the soft silky sheets and waited for Wufei to follow. After a minute he did. He had the buttons of his shirt undone. He looked even sexier like that.  
  
He stood in the doorway leaning against it looking at her. He gave her a sensuous grin that made Rei's insides burn.  
  
"Miss Rei why have you come here?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets  
  
Rei jumped off the bed, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I remember you telling me once that I should start whenever I felt most comfortable and I feel ready for you and I to... you know... "She whispered running her finger down his navel to a very exclusive place. "Hmm" Wufei leaned and kissed her passionately then closed the door behind them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
La rouge Casino 9:37pm  
  
In the front of the very huge Casino it's owner finally made it to the door. He had been away on a business meeting with very important cliental when he heard the news that the dragons invaded his casino and destroyed the place. Darien Shields walked into his casino room and was very angered by what he saw. He was so steaming mad that he shouted as loud as he could, obscenities. He looked at all his hard work torn down and destroyed. He had just finished with all the improvements and renovations. Darien had finally been satisfied with his casino.  
  
"This is so fucking disgusting!" Darien shouted, "How fucking dare they flee like fucking cowards. Thinking the can just get away with this! This was my fucking casino! My livelihood! They're going to pay..." He grumbled. Darien thought about something. Rei... how come he hadn't fucking heard anything from her. The deadline for the mission was this afternoon. She failed... Darien pulled out his cell phone. "Ace, get me Daniels. Yeah... I just made it here. They ruined my fucking casino and there were only 3 of them. I know... I'm getting a whole new security force..." he paused listing to the man on the other line. "Yes I'm going to get even. They will pay for this. We will discuss plans tonight. Gather everyone at the rendezvous point." He hung up on the man and dialed another phone but nobody picked up.  
  
"I'm leaving a message because your time is up! You failed woman! You will have to deal with the consequences when I get my hands on you. Tomorrow be prepared..."  
  
Darien hung up. He pushed past the entrance doors and told some random worker to get to work fixing up the place.  
  
"Tomorrow is payback time..." Darien whispered as he hopped into his limo.  
  
*~*Chapter to be continued? *~*  
  
Ah another chapter completed. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So how did everyone like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Comments? Suggestions? Just remember to review!!  
  
Much love and happiness to all my readers! And thanks for being patient with me and my long update times!  
  
*~*One Winged Angel 6547*~* 


End file.
